The SQUEAKUEL!
by love2read99
Summary: Alvin and the chipmunks start school for the first time, meanwhile old foe Ian found a new group to get back at the chipmunks with; THE CHIPETTES! See there first encounters and adventures once they get together! AXB SXJ TXE. Review.
1. Time for school

_**The SQUEAKUEL!**_

**A/N: Hey everyone! Shannon here, this is my first Alvin and the Chipmunks story so I hope to achieve what every new author dreams of when publishing their first story, positive feedback and loads of it! And of course the public eating it up and enjoying it as much as they possibly can! **

**So to let you guys know what with story is going to be about I think I should tell you this is what I think should happen in the new live action movie coming out in 363 more days! (Yes I'm a little bit excited… But who isn't?!) Well nothing left to say but this: "Enjoy!"**

_Chapter 1 – Time for school, chipmunk style_

'_Die alien scum! Prepare to meet your doom!'_ yelled the red-clad chipmunk, Alvin towards the TV, now completely submerged in his newest video game.

Suddenly Dave yelled from upstairs; _'Alvin get up here right now, you have to get to bed! Your first day of school is tomorrow and I don't want any calls from your principal telling me you fell asleep in class on your first day!'_

Since Dave met the chipmunks last year, and all of the amazing events that have happened to them since it is safe to say that they are the closest thing to a real family as ever. Yet, one thing was missing, what kind of a father figure would they consider Dave to be if word got out that he wasn't making them get an education? He had plenty of time to consider all of the possibilities over the past summer, and he came to the conclusion that he was going to keep writing and recording their songs, but they were going to start high school so they could live as normal a life as he could manage. This was already so limited when you were famous rock star chipmunks.

'_ALLVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!!!'_ Came Dave's furious voice again. Alvin finished where he was at in his game and mumbled something about famous rock stars not having to go to bed at any time. He then slowly made his way up to his and his brother's bedroom. One there he was greeted by his siblings, and Dave already stationed on his bed. Simon and Theodore were already in their pajamas and sitting on their beds talking to Dave. _'Wazzup my brothers'?'_ Alvin greeted them, before making his way into the bathroom to change. _'How do you plan on telling him the news, Dave?'_ Asked the oldest and blue-clad chipmunk, Simon. _'Yah, Dave he might not take it so well…' _finished the youngest and green-clad chipmunk, Theodore. _'I have a plan fellas; just let me deal with it.' _Dave assured them. Just then Alvin stepped out of the bathroom and asked them why they were being so quiet.

Dave motioned for Alvin to come sit next to him on his bed. _'Well, Alvin, we actually have something to tell you.' 'Hey! Don't drag us into this Dave!'_ the blue chipmunk piped in. _'Okay fine, fellas, why don't you give me and your brother a couple minutes then.' _Dave said to Simon and Theodore, _'Good luck Dave.'_ Theodore said, shutting the door behind him.

'_Is someone going to let me know why you're all acting so weird, and what's going on? I wanna know and I wanna know now!'_ Alvin said over dramatically. Dave thought of the perfect way to put it and cleared his throat before saying,_ 'Well, Alvin, you know how you and your brothers are starting school tomorrow?' 'Duh, I think you would have to have lived under a rock for the past couple of months not to have heard about it from Simon and Theo.' _Alvin exclaimed. _Always with the dramatics_, Dave thought. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought. _'Well you see, for school you have to wake up relatively early to make it on time… And well that means you can't sleep in until after noon any more. I've already set an alarm clock in this room for tomorrow morning.' _The more Dave said the wider Alvin's already large eyes got, and the more his mouth resembled that of an 'o'. Then followed an agonizing two minutes of absolute silence, then Alvin closed his mouth, cleared his throat and tried to speak, this happened about four times and he finally managed to chock out, _'What do you mean? This cannot be happening to me! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Why would people willingly get up so early to learn!? I understand some people like Simon might want to try it out for a while, but for the rest of my life?! This is unbelievable!_' That was all he could manage and even that seemed to be killing him.

Once Dave successfully got all of his 'boys' in bed, Alvin still hadn't said a word to anyone, he was still in shock, which was to be expected from the dramatic chipmunk. Dave left the room after reassuring them the best he could that school was a great opportunity for them and that they were bound to love it if they gave it a chance. Which they promised to do, for Dave.

Once Dave could be heard snoring down the hall and it was even later yet, Alvin finally snapped out of it and reached under his bed for a phonebook. Once he found it he turned on a light which woke up an annoyed Simon, but leaving Theodore undisturbed. When he found what he was looking for he made his way over to the other side of the room, to the phone, when Simon said, _'Who do you think you're calling at this time of night, Alvin?'_ Simon questioned following his younger brother over to the phone. _'Well if Dave wants us to go to school, then we need a way of transportation don't we? Does he expect us to walk there?' Alvin said incredulous, while putting the phone to his ear and dialing the number. 'No, Alvin you see…-'_ Simon was cut off_. 'Shh! It's ringing!'_ Alvin said smashing a hand over Simon's mouth.

'_Hello, 24/7 Limo Services for the rich and famous?' _Alvin said into the phone, _'yes, Alvin and the chipmunks need a limo early tomorrow morning…'_ He waited while the other person spoke. _'Yes! We need an early limo… Well I don't care what you've heard!... No the chipmunks are always up that early!_' Alvin yelled into the phone. _'Fine, okay… yeah… sounds good.'_ He hung up and glared at Simon, removing his hand. _'This school business is going to have a serious toll on my public rep.'_ He then made his way back to his bed to try and get some sleep before what was sure to be a different day tomorrow. Simon was too tired to really bother with trying to coax his brother about what he knew was wrong with the limo for tomorrow.

***

At precisely 6 a.m. the alarm went off, but since it did nothing to stir the boys, they were soon greeted by the oh so familiar, _'Simon, Theodore, ALVINNNN!'_ from Dave already downstairs with a cup of coffee in his hand, and the newspaper in the other. Simon and Theodore slowly got out of bed, but there was no hope for their brother, he would not move, so his brothers went downstairs to get something to eat and let Dave know. He soon had Alvin rushing to get everything ready before he had to go to school. Once the boys were ready, Dave was stationed at the door with three brown plastic bags for the boys. And as they made their way out the door, they each received one. Once they were out the door, they were greeted by a huge stretch limo waiting for them. _'ALVINNNNNN! WHY IS THERE A LIMO PARKED OUTSIDE OF MY HOUSE!?'_

'_Well how else do you expect me to go to school?'_ Alvin questioned. It was time for Simon to feel slightly guilty about not telling his brother about this last night.

'_Like all of the other children. IN A SCHOOL BUS!'_ Dave countered.

'_What!? First no sleep, and now no limo!?'_ Alvin said shocked_. 'Yes, Alvin! Now go tell them to leave!' _Dave instructed. Alvin sulked over to the limo and told them they no longer needed them, once it left from around the corner came the bright yellow school bus Dave was talking about. It opened its doors to the chipmunks, Simon and Theodore slowly got on, but Alvin stood there thinking of an escape, when nothing came he turned towards Dave and glowered at him and got on the bus. He sat next to Simon and Theodore sat across from them in an empty seat. They seemed to be one of the first stops because there were only two other people on the bus; the driver and some goth kid in the back. After about five minutes when the bus was filling up, Alvin said to no one in particular, _'I don't think I'm going to like school very much.'_ And sighed.

**A/N: Well there's chapter one, I hope you guys thought it was worth reading. I know it was kind of slow, but I just wanted to set what was happening in this chapter, so now it's going to get better! So please keep reading******** Oh, I also want to know if you guys thought the whole melodramatic thing with Alvin was okay or not, I'm not sure what I think about it yet… Well you guys are the reviewers, so now it's up to you guys, so please review and chapter two will be up soon! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ******

**P.S. The next one is about the chipettes! **


	2. New aquaintance

**A/N: Hey again! Wow I'm making pretty good time with updating this so early, it's probably because I'm on break right now, so once school starts back up I'm sorry if my chapters take longer to publish, but rest assured they will come!**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, and to those you read and didn't review that's okay too, but I do appreciate the feedback… So if it's not too much of an inconvenience to you guys, please review! Thanks so much, I couldn't write this story without you guys… Wow, look at me getting all emotional… I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the last one, or maybe more! And again, when you're finished, PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Chapter 2 – New acquaintances_

During the summer that had just passed, while the boys were preparing for the new school year, there were other events taking place as well. Even if these events were not in the same country they will have all the relevance in the world for the chipmunks, in time. These events could even change the entire course of their life, and who knew their arch nemesis would bring them together?

Sometime during the summer Ian made his way halfway across the world without anything to show for it, he had not encountered one talking animal and obviously none that could sing. But he kept going, and today his plane was landing in Sydney, Australia. He didn't have any expectations, for he had all but lost any hopes of getting back at the chipmunks that ruined his career. But when he was on his way to his hotel after a long plane ride he almost dropped dead when he heard the synchronized voices in the distance.

At first he thought it was just the heat, but when he stopped to listen he clearly heard singing, and not just any singing, beautifully high pitched chipmunk singing. Ian turned this way and that, looking for any trace of these creatures, when he made his way up the street he saw three little chipmunks on the sidewalk singing their little lunges out. He almost cried with joy, he stationed himself on a nearby bench and waited for the trio to finish their song, clearly an original and it was of course, perfect.

Once they were done he walked up to them and said, 'Hey you guys, I'd like to introduce myself my names Ian.' Then one in the middle said rudely, 'Ugh, excuse me buster but were not guys, clearly we are girls, but not just any girls we are the chipettes. My names Brittany, and this is my older sister Jeanette and this is my younger sister Eleanor.' He was by this time hyperventilating. He had to be dreaming, these 'girls' were the exact counterparts of his foes, he couldn't believe it. 'Well little ladies, I happen to be a record producer and I thought that little number there was one of the best things I have ever heard in my life, and I wanted to know if you guys already were signed?' He finished kneeling on the ground to be able to get a better look, he was in fact mistaken, and they were clearly girls.

The one who introduced herself as Brittany was wearing a little pink skirt and a pink shirt with a yellow chocker and light blue tights, Alvin's perfect double. The oldest, Jeanette was in a blue skirt and a purple turtle neck, was a little taller than the others, and had glasses on, clearly for Simon. And the youngest Eleanor was in a green skirt with a blouse and tie, and a little chubbier than the other two, Theodore would love this one.

'Um, not to seem rude but what do you mean, are we signed?' Eleanor questioned.

'Have you three ever had a record deal? Made music? Because you guys are clearly awesome!' Ian gushed.

'Well duh, we already knew that, so how do we get this record deal? We don't have any money so if we need that, count us out buddy.' Brittany said confidently.

'Oh trust me, with your talent, you guys will be at the top in no time, and I've got everything paid for, so what do you say? Do you three want to come to America with me?' Ian pleaded. _This is sure to get back at them, once I introduce The Chipettes as the next big thing, Alvin and the chipmunks will be history_, he thought to himself.

'Give us a minute, okay?' Jeanette said.

The three walked a couple of feet away to discuss this. 'Well I don't know about this you guys,' Jeanette began, 'it doesn't seem right that we get offered a record deal just like that, he only heard us sing one song.' 'What does it matter, Jean! He wants to make us famous! I'm going to tell him were in right now!' Brittany said with power gleaming in her blue eyes. 'But Brittany we really should consider everything first…' Eleanor suggested grabbing her arm to stop her from walking away. 'Consider what? We have no family, no money, no home, just this morning we were singing on the side of the road for money! This is the break I… I mean, _we've_, been waiting for!' Brittany explained, growing more and more anxious. 'Well I guess we have nothing to loose then, who knows we might even have some fun.' Jeanette agreed. 'Okay, we can do this as long as you guys promise me that if things get bad, or we get separated, we're out. End of story. Good bye. Okay?' Eleanor said. 'Deal!' They all said together, and made their way back to Ian.

'Okay, Ian, was it? We accept your offer to go to America with you to become famous. We would be famous, right?' Brittany asked him. 'Oh you guys will be so famous you wont know what to do about it, I will have you guys playing concerts, eating first class, and on every billboard in Las Angeles, and soon around the world.' He said, then he motioned for them to jump into his suit case, and he went to his hotel after he booked the next flight to L.A. for tomorrow morning.

Once they were in their room, (Ian gave them a separate room and took a suit for himself) the girls stayed up most of the night talking about how lucky they were. Eleanor couldn't wait to experience to culture and food. Jeanette couldn't wait to have a great new house for her and her sisters and to see her face in lights wouldn't hurt either. And Brittany couldn't wait for all the attention, the autographs, the paparazzi, and the boys. Life seemed to be good.

They got a couple hours of sleep before they were greeted by Ian saying it was time to leave for L.A. They were so excited they got ready relatively fast; even Brittany, who took only 45 minutes in the bathroom. Soon they were all boarded on the plane to start out their new life of fame and fortune, and they had no idea what to expect, and especially no idea that this decision was one of the best and worst things they could have possibly agreed to do.

***

Once they were in America, Ian brought them to none other than Jet Records, and demanded for his old job back, with benefits, because he had what was sure to be the next big thing. They were so reluctant to give it to him he was almost thrown out the door to the building before he showed them the chipettes. They seemed to have been ready for the attention and started belting out a song. It sounded great. Then the girls had to wait in a waiting room for a while, then Ian soon rejoined them to let them know he got his job back and that the plan was now in action. _Wow this guy is way to happy all the time, and what's with that tacky outfit? Did someone forget to tell him the sixties are over?_ Brittany thought to herself.

That night the girls were shown their new home, it had everything you could ever dream a teenage girl would want, and even more if you were a chipmunk girl. They soon found loads of things to do, there was a 24/7 buffet that Eleanor jumped to, a library with practically every book you could ever dream of for Jeanette, and Brittany found the spa, and well lets just say they were all very glad they chose to go through with this. Ian came in late to tell them that he had got them a record studio booked for the next month for them to record the pre-written songs he had from his last gig. 'Well you see girls, I managed this old group, Alvin and the chipmunks, their nobody's don't worry, have you ever heard of them?' When they said yes, but not very well, he continued to tell them a variation of what happened. He left out that he was horrible to them and didn't let them sleep or even speak their minds after a while, just that it didn't work out. 'So tomorrow, bright and early you guys are going to sing some great songs for your new CD! And soon we will all be rich!' _And I will have gotten back at the chipmunks for what they did to me last year when these girls outshine you, and your nothing more than has-beens_, he thought to himself as he left.

Once the girls were alone again they decided to do some research on their new laptop about these other chipmunks.

They soon found out that Alvin and the chipmunks were insanely popular and all accept Brittany (because she would never admit it, she was way too proud to show any weakness) was afraid that they were already to big to even stand a chance against them or to even come close to their stardom.

One thing was for sure, they knew Ian wasn't serious about them being 'has-beens' because at the moment they seemed bigger than the Beatles. Also, for the time being the chipettes all trusted Ian, why would they have any reason not too? He had provided them with everything, a home, a career, and safety. But something had to be up with why he was so bitter about these chipmunks.

After the research on the band was over, Eleanor and Jeanette made their way to bed, but Brittany stayed there looking up more and more about them, once she knew all about them she made a few notes to herself. One; she had to find a way to come out on top, she was sure they were better, I mean come on, we're the chipettes! And two: secretly, and she would never admit it to anyone, but she though the lead of the band, Alvin was really cute, and wondered if her and her sisters would ever meet them. Wait a minute, did she just think that? She must be too tired to think straight, Brittany did not get jealous; she was the star how could she think about meeting the chipmunks to be a big deal? They would be the lucky ones if they every got to meet them! Once there was nothing more to learn, and she was sure she had to get some sleep to start thinking straight again she too made her way to bed. _This is going to be great, I always knew I was going to be famous one day_, she thought to herself before going to bed. That night her and her sisters slept better than they had ever slept before, and had great dreams about fame and fortune and how lucky they were. But one thing was weird about all three of their dreams, each girl was greeted by their chipmunk counterpart, and they didn't seem to mind it.

**A/N: Well there you have it, I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you all review! Do you think it was okay how Ian approached them about the whole record deal, and were they all in character when they answered, I hope so? I sort of have an idea for the next chapter, so it should be up soon, but first I need some reviews to keep me going! Even if it's just saying hello… What can I say, I've always been a Brittany, I enjoy the attention, so review and you guys get closer to the next chapter! Thanks again for reading; I hope it was worth your time! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S. The next one is going to be after a couple months of school has went by, and with enough time for the chipettes to have finished their CD and the press to have gotten hold of the news… Oh what will happen!? :D**


	3. And you are?

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you all had a great holiday! I know I did. Sorry about not updating as fast as I did the last time, but I was busy with the family during the break and friends and I was kind of on writers block… shh! But all is well now because I know how to do this awesome-tastic chapter now! Huzzaw! I hope you guys enjoy it and review afterwards, you guys totally rock out loud! Oh, and I especially would like to thank my friend Kavanaugh. And most importantly my little sister for inspiring the characters of certain chipmunks in this story she likes to read my stories too… You rock BAHAHAHE22! Hope you finally write a story soon, and don't just read other peoples! Anyways, READ AND ENJOY!**

_Chapter 3 – And you are?_

After the agonizing first day of school for the chipmunks everything was practically smooth sailing. They made some friends, or in Alvin's case, fans, as he likes to call them, and adapted really well. Theodore loved all of his classes especially _Home Ec. _Simon joined a couple of school clubs and did great when it came to grades. Alvin was enjoying the instant popularity being a rock star had presented him, such as all of the girls who would kill to be his lab partner, or all the guys wanting him to join their teams. He didn't, however, do as well as Simon or even Theodore for that matter when it came to grades, sure he was passing but he didn't have the patience to listen to lectures. One thing he sure loved was pulling pranks or being mischievous around school, which usually resulted in a phone call to Dave.

All in all school was a good thing for the boys to have done, and it was working for everyone; while the boys were at school Dave started to write some more songs for them and had enough to start a new CD. Everything was great, and Christmas break was coming up soon too, only one more day of school. That night they were off to the recording studio to try out these new songs.

That day seemed to fly by, Theodore got to class with some of his friends each period, and by the end of the day on his way to gym, he wasn't even bothered that they had moved on to conditioning, _At least everyone is doing something different and all eyes aren't on you if you mess up…_ he assured himself. He got into the changing rooms to get ready for the last class,_ Only 90 minutes and I'm going home for 2 weeks, it's okay, I can do this. _

Simon also thought the day was going extremely well, why, it seemed like 10 minutes ago he was getting off of the bus and going to Trigonometry but now he had his last class, gym. This was, fortunately, the only class he has with both of his brothers, and Alvin would be busy with the exercises today and he wouldn't have to watch him as closely. _Besides it was the last day before a whole two weeks off, Alvin was so excited he wouldn't try and get in trouble, it was only an hour and a half, come on something didn't have to go wrong everyday. _He thought to himself on the way into the changing room.

_Ugh, today has just dragged on forever and forever! Luckily there's only gym class I have to put up with until I can go home, FOR TWO WHOLE WEEKS! HUZZAW! Maybe I shouldn't have had that energy drink at lunch… Nah, it was good for me. I wonder if we get to do conditioning today again, that was great. Naturally I will win everything, again, because of my total awesome-ness. I wonder if I can zip by the cafeteria after school to pick up another one of those energy drinks, heehee it was sooo good!_ Alvin was thinking as he got out of Biology class and was on his way to the gymnasium.

Once the boys were all changed and ready to go the coach naturally told them they would be doing conditioning today and that he had already stationed seven different activities for them to do. He also informed them that they would be in groups of three, since there was a total of 21 kids in class that day. All of the girls crossed their fingers to be with one of the chipmunks, especially Alvin, and the guys did too, for other reasons. Simon, who noticed this regularly, rolled his blue eyes at them all. _I pity them all for thinking Alvin is so cool, he can't even do his own laundry, but I do have to say he is quite good in the whole sports department… _He was soon awakened from his day dream by the coaches whistle settling down the class, as it had erupted in chatter at the mention of groups.

'Now normally I would allow you to choose your groups but today I have the teams already written on my board! So I want no complaining and for you to accept what I tell you and go work out!' the coach yelled to the gym class.

'Tim, Emma and Joseline. Stefanie George and Michael. Alvin Simon and Theodore...' _Well that's weird; usually we're never in the same group. I guess the coach wanted the others to actually work on it today…_ The three chipmunks thought simultaneously.

They got up and met each other at the third station which was something they all could do, seeing as they were chipmunks. The rope climb. They all took turns without talking, Alvin going first, of course. They did this 4 times in a row before Simon said; 'Do either of you have any homework to do over the break?' 'Nope, none at all' Alvin said half way up the rope. 'Is that because you actually have none or because even if you did you refuse to take it home and do any of it?' Simon questioned. 'A little bit of both, mostly the second one.' He finished once he was at the top ringing the bell for everyone to look at him. Simon slapped his forehead muttering about typical Alvin. 'Well, I have a little bit of math homework but it wont take very long, but nothing else, how about you, Simon?' Theodore said once Alvin was back on the ground. 'I actually was able to finish all of my homework before today, and only have to finish my science lab over the break, but I should be done tonight, thank you for asking, Theodore.' Simon said. It was Alvin's turn to mutter, but he said something about browners doing too much homework before it was even due.

Soon the school day was over and the three of them were on the bus on the way home, Simon with Theodore, and Alvin taking an entire seat to himself for his backpack. They learned the first day that there were only about 5 kids on their bus so they could sit wherever and however they wanted every day. 'What are you drinking Alvin, that stuff looks like hazardous waste.' Simon questioned his younger brother who was downing an entire bottle of some liquid unknown to him. 'Duh Si, it's only the best thing since toaster waffles!' Alvin countered rolling his eyes. 'Impress me.' Simon encouraged raising an eyebrow. 'It's energy enhanced water Si, it helps you have more energy and such, gosh.' Alvin said before finishing the bottle. 'Well that clears everything up.' Simon said and continued looking out the window, _only 3 more minutes until I can go on the computer and finish my homework and settle down with a good book._ He thought to himself.

***

Soon enough all of the chipmunks had everything needed for school put away in their closet for the remainder of the break, with all of the homework done. Well, Alvin put his backpack away… It was a start.

'So what time does Dave get home tonight before we go to the recording studio?' Theodore asked making pasta in the kitchen for supper, while Simon was at the nearby table devouring his newest book.

'I believe Dave said he would return at 7 o'clock to pick us up tonight, so we have 2 hours.' Simon said, not even looking up from his book. _Wow that must really be interesting_, Theodore thought, _to want to bring it all around with you like that._ Meanwhile Alvin was playing his video game in the other room waiting for supper.

Within the hour they had all eaten and were getting ready for Dave, so Alvin went upstairs to take a nice long hot shower. Simon decided to put down the book and join Theodore on the couch who was presently watching the news channel.

'Anything new?' said Simon, sitting down.

'Nope, but next their talking about new stars of the upcoming year' Theodore answered using finger brackets over the words upcoming star.

'Oh, cool.' Was all Simon said.

Meanwhile Alvin was singing to himself in the shower…

'Now, in the new year there will be a lot of new people to look out for, as well as some faces we already know. Sources do tell me that there is going to be an upcoming Alvin and the chipmunks CD in the near future…' The woman on the TV was saying. At the mention of them, Simon gave Theo a slap-five, and she continued, 'but those aren't the only chipmunks come New Year.' Once she said that both Simon and Theodore's mouths fell to the floor, not technically but they did drop. 'In just one week we will have some new chipmunks to listen too, The Chipettes. They were discovered this summer in Australia by none other than the Chipmunks X producer, Ian from Jet Records. Hopefully these girls will do better than they Chipmunks did with him…' The TV cut to a picture of the Chipettes from a photo shoot. There was a girl with auburn hair in front, in all pink. A taller girl to her with dark brown hair on the left in purple and blue, and a shorter slightly chubbier girl with blond hair to the right, in a nice summer green outfit. Simon and Theodore were completely speechless. Luckily the TV woman was giving a bit more information on the Chipettes before cutting to commercial. 'The lead is the feisty, Brittany in pink and her two sisters Jeanette in blue and Eleanor in green.'

Theodore shut off the television once a commercial for soap or something came on after. 'Well I think this is a good thing, Si. Who knew there were other chipmunks, I ugh mean, chipettes around? Maybe we can all be friends? They all looked nice.'

'Yah, yah, sure thing Theo only one problem, how are we going to tell Alvin there are some new chipmunks on the rise to stardom?' Simon said, still staring at the television.

'Oh, good point, well maybe he will be okay with it like we are. It's not like they're threatening us. I just feel horrible for them since they're stuck with Ian' Theodore shuddered.

'Yah, we should try and meet them and talk to them in private about that situation, but right now I think we should go get Alvin before Dave gets home to let him know.' Simon said turning to his brother for the first time.

They made their way upstairs and found that Alvin was still in the shower, they gathered in the steamy room and said together, 'Alvin are you almost done?' 'You can't rush perfection!' they heard him respond from the shower.

'Well we sort of have something to tell you about…' Theodore began.

'Can't it wait?' Alvin said peeking his head out of the curtain.

'No, Alvin, it's quite urgent, would you like us to tell you now instead?' Simon asked.

'If you insist.' Alvin said returning to his bubbles. **(A/N: Haha, sorry you guys for interrupting but I just have to say I thought that was pretty funny, but it just came to me when I was writing this chapter so I promised myself I would add it in, I hope you don't mind.)**

'Well, me and Theo were just watching the news and there was a chat on the upcoming artists of the New Year,' Simon began, not quite knowing how to continue, 'and they said that there was going to be a CD coming out in about a week from some new artists.'

'Okay and why did you have to tell me this?' Alvin said indignant. 'Not like their going to be better than us.'

'Wellbecausethenewartistsarechipmunksjustlikeusaccepttheirgirlsandtheladysaidthattheywerereallygoodandweshouldwatchout.' Theodore rushed.

'Why thank you for that, Theo.' Simon said when all of a sudden there was an unmistakable chocking on water and slipping in the shower.

All was silent for a few minutes and one could guess that Alvin was now quickly finishing his shower. Simon decided it was time for him and Theodore to wait in their bedroom. In less than 3 minutes Alvin came into their room and said simply:

'So fill me in here.'

_Wow,_ thought Theodore, _he's taking this much better than I thought he would, I hope he's okay once he knows the whole story. _Then Simon started to explain.

'Well you see, Alvin there seems to be these new artists called the Chipettes here from Australia who can sing as well as us, and they are going to have a CD out in a week…'

'I ALREADY KNOW THAT! AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A GENIUS! HECK SQUIRRELS ARE SMARTER THAN YOU! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON TONIGHT BEFORE I EXPLODE! GOSH!' Alvin interrupted. _Now that was what I was expecting, _thought Theodore, _I sure hope that's all though._

'Okay, well, Alvin you already know, Dave is going to be here in less than,' he looked at his watch, '5 minutes. And I believe it is you my brother you refers to me as a genius.'

'Whatever, okay I knew that too. So does Dave know? About, them?' Alvin said twitching his eye.

'Come on Alvin, you don't even know them!' Theodore spoke up. Both of his brothers looked at him, it was usually only Simon and Alvin who argued, but Theodore had his foot firmly placed on the ground and everything. Before either of them could say anything Dave came into the room and they all looked at him. 'Oh, sorry Dave I guess we didn't hear you come in, are we leaving now?' Simon said politely.

'Yeah, hurry up fellas we're going to be late!' Dave said as he rushed back down the stairs.

***

Once they were parking at the studio Alvin asked Dave, 'Have you ever heard of the Chipettes?' He said he hadn't so Simon took the reins and explained their situation.

Meanwhile back at the Chipettes, Brittany had convinced her sisters to take a day at the spa, so they were just finishing up and Eleanor had said she would make a quick diner afterwards.

Before they could do that, Brittany was just finishing her pedicure, but couldn't quite decide on the perfect color. 'Hey Jean, what color should I have them paint my toes?' 'Um, well I got them to do mine a nice purple see.' She showed her younger sister her freshly painted toes, and Brittany replied, 'Ugh, no thank you, that color is so last season… I think I want to go with… uhm… red.'

Brittany picked up the bright red nail polish and showed her sister.

'Sure Brit, it would look great.' Jeanette confirmed.

'I know, right?' Brittany gushed over her oh so wonderful choice of the perfect color.

She handed it to the woman waiting at her feet. Then she let herself relax, thinking about how great that color was. It actually made her think of something… What was it? Oh right! Alvin, she remembered the other day when she bought their CD and was caught with it by paparazzi who asked if she liked them, she said she did of course, who didn't? Truth was she was only buying it to see if they were any good, she soon found out that everyone liked them for more than their good looks. She also remembered some months before thinking about Alvin when she first got here.

Of course since then she and her sisters had not had any time to think about the chipmunks or anything else for that matter, Ian had them working to the bone, even if they could come 'home' to a spa every night.

At least, Brittany thought, the CD is done, and awesome. And it's going to be out in 6 days, she made sure everyone knew that. Her sisters were excited too, they were almost famous, Ian had told them the truth about this wonderful life after all! But they still had their heads on their shoulders, Brittany was enjoying this a bit too much.

_I think I'm going to schedule a diner with the chipmunks, to get to know them better. Maybe analyze the competition…_ Brittany thought. She asked her sisters at supper and they both agreed as well so she had someone find her their personal number and called.

***

Alvin was doing a great solo and Simon and Theodore were doing a great job at backup when Dave's annoyingly loud cell phone went off, he motioned for them to stop, and answered.

'Hello? Yes? Oh…I see. Well… I think so… One second.' Dave said,

'Fellas? Can you come over here for a second?' he continued.

Once they were all by his side he said, 'Well you see, the Chipettes that you told me about are on the phone and they want to know if they can officially meet you by having you three go out to supper with them next Saturday night?' Dave asked. Alvin motioned for him to pass him the phone and once he had it he said;

'Of course… we couldn't pass up this opportunity. We'd love too, yes I'm glad to have finally talked to you too,' he said rolling his eyes, 'okay… see you then, bye.' And he hung up. Once he was done he did not wait for anyone to say anything but he went back into the sound proof room to start recording again. Simon and Theodore shrugged it off and let Dave get ready for recording again. _I'm sure they know what they're doing_. Dave thought and told went back to recording what was sure to be an awesome CD.

**A/N: Well, there you have it, the long awaited chapter three! I wonder why Alvin seems so calm about this whole situation, he must have a plan... I hope everyone is happy with it, I know they haven't met yet but you can be sure that it's going to be in the next chapter. Wow this on was a lot longer than the other two, I hope this means their all going to be a lot longer, I already know somewhat how I'm going with this story, but I need your wonderful reviews to continue! And they are all appreciated, I just hope you all enjoyed it, but I'm sorry to say that I don't know how soon I'll be able to update because I have exams coming up in two weeks! AHH! I'm sure I can do something though… but I don't want to rush it… We'll see, but don't worry this is only the beginning! Now be a good reader and please REVIEW!!**


	4. Banana Cream Pie

**A/N: Hey everyone! Look a new chapter! OMGosh, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I've had a lot going on, but exams are now over with and the new semester has started, so I should have a bit more time for writing, but I need your wonderful feedback for that, so let me know what you think and thank you all for staying with me for this long, your all wonderful. I would like to give a shout out to my sister, who still hasn't written a story, but assures me she is going to have one up soon. I don't believe you but, PROVE ME WRONG! I would also like to say hi to 'Mrs. Leonardo DiCaprio' and I hope you enjoy my awesome story. And last but not least, I would like to thank my best friend Ellie for all of the feedback on this story and for helping my out in general, I know you're always there for me, just try and read the chapter sooner than later, and don't procrastinate this time! Any who, I hope you guys like this one and yes it is the very much anticipated chapter where they finally meet! I hope you guys like how it turns out, and I hope you all have a great day! **

**Oh and I don't think I did this yet, but I do not own the chipmunks, chipettes or any of the characters in my story accept the OCs, but I'm not sure if I'll even have those yet… we shall see in time! But I do own this story.**

_Chapter 4 – Banana Cream Pie_

Once Saturday finally came every one, or every chipmunk was running on very short patience before the night's events. The chipmunks had made reservations at the best restaurant in town, and they were supposed to meet the chipettes there at 6 o'clock.

By 2 in the afternoon, Theodore had already made half a dozen batches of cupcakes and a couple banana loafs. It was clear he was anxious for tonight, he had been up since 5 that morning and had showered twice and occupied the kitchen for the rest of the day. Simon on the other hand was only up at 7 and he had only showered once since he woke up because he was slightly more confident about the night's festivities. But not confident enough because once he was finished getting ready he went out to the shed in the backyard to do some extra-curricular experiments until they had to leave.

Then there was Alvin who thought he was 'awesome' just as he was so he had gotten up only 2 hours ago at noon and was presently in front of his laptop talking on MSN to all of his 'friends'.

'Hey, Theo, you wanna throw me one of those cupcakes, I never got breakfast yet!' Alvin yelled to the kitchen, not even looking up from the computer screen.

'Uhm, sure thing Alvin, one second I'll be right there I just have to finish frosting this chocolate cake.' Theodore replied.

At the mention of cake Alvin looked up and went over to the kitchen.

'On second thought I'm going to go out of my way to come and get some cake instead.' Alvin said getting a plate from the cupboard.

'Okay, but I thought you might like the toaster waffles in the toaster more, I just put them down for you.' Theodore, who was always thinking of others said. He also wanted the cake for later.

'OUU! MY FAVORITE! Okay, I'll wait.' Alvin said, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

'So, Theo,' Alvin began, not quite knowing how to ask his brother this; 'I was wondering if you were going to bring the girls anything tonight?' he finished.

'Uhm, well, I wasn't sure about it, but I thought I would bring them each a box of chocolate. I know Simon is bringing them some of the flowers from Dave's garden, he said that girls like that kind of thing.' Theodore replied not looking at his brother.

'Okay, well I don't think I should bring anything then, since you guys covered that.' Alvin said spinning the fork he was holding in his hands.

'Well it's up to you, Alvin.' Theodore said.

Alvin was actually a bit nervous for tonight, not that he would admit it to anyone, but he wasn't sure what to expect from the chipettes. Last night, when his brothers went o bed he made his way over to the computer and did some research on the chipettes, and he found there story, pictures and a thirty second clip from one of their songs. What he found was shocking as to what he had expected. He knew who each of them was and that there song was actually GOOD. _Not as good as me Si and Theo, but they were definitely there_, he thought. And they were actually quite good looking, well at least he thought so about the lead singer, Brittany was it? Again, not that he would ever let his brothers know or her. He was Alvin Seville for gosh sakes!

'Alvin, they just popped! Alvin? ALVIIIIIINNNNNNN! Hello?' Theodore pulled his brother out of his day dream.

'Oh? What? Okay, thanks Theo.' Alvin said taking the toaster waffles from the toaster.

Once he was finished and he had convinced his younger brother to go do something else besides bake all day, Alvin headed upstairs to go take a well deserved shower.

_Dave is going to be here at 5 so we can drive over to the restaurant and then he's going to leave us there and go work on the CD, and then he's picking us up at 9. Just enough time to analyze the competition._ Alvin thought while he was getting ready to go shower.

***

Meanwhile over at the chipettes house, Brittany could not decide on what to wear. She was set between a light pink dress what went just above her knees and a read dress that was cut at the waist to form the bottom half that was all criss-crossed up to her knees as well.

'Jean!! Ellie!! I NEED YOU GUYS HERE RIGHT NOW!!!' Brittany yelled out her bedroom door.

In no time the other two girls were in her room and asking what that was about.

'Well I can't choose which one to wear tonight… and there are only 2 and a half hours until we have to leave for tonight!' Brittany exclaimed over dramatically.

'Well Britt, I'm wearing that dark green skirt and matching top we bought last weekend.' Eleanor replied trying to coax her older sister into calming down.

'Yeah, and I'm wearing a new blue shirt, and that cute purple skirt you bought me for my birthday last month.' Jeanette said showing her sister what she already had on.

'Well, I don't care what you guys are wearing! I need to know what looks best on me! I know they both look great, but which one is best suited with my shoes!' Brittany cried,

Jeanette and Eleanor exchanged sympathetic looks and told their older sister that they liked the pink one the best.

'UGH! You two don't know anything! The red one is clearly the better choice!' Brittany said lifting up the red dress and going to the bathroom to change.

'Sometimes I could just…' Eleanor started.

'Don't Ellie, she's not worth it, and you know how she can get.' Jeanette told her sister on their way out of Brittany's room.

In the bathroom, Brittany was admiring how great the dress looked with her shoes, and got to thinking about tonight. _I hope everyone likes it, especially Alvin… WHAT! I cannot believe I just said that! No way, nuh uh. But I did hear that red was his favorite color… UGH! Brittany c'mon snap out of it, you haven't even met him yet, and what guy won't like me!_ She thought to herself.

Pretty soon it was time for the chipettes to head out to the restaurant and they all looked great. Brittany did her sisters make-up and her own, of course and they were all pumped.

***

Back at the chipmunks, Theodore and Simon were at the door of their bedroom, eyes following their older brother moving around the room in a whirlwind.

'You know, Alvin, if you had gotten ready earlier you might have realized your cap is downstairs, and that your red tie is on the bed.' Simon said rolling his eyes at his older brother who stopped in the middle of the room.

'You mean to tell me that you two have been standing there, NOT HELPING ME, and you knew where everything was?!' Alvin said advancing on his brother.

'Yes I did, and that's because its now 5 o'clock and Dave is downstairs and your still not ready, what have you been doing all day?' Simon inquired.

'Important things, none of your business, but at least I wasn't shut off from everyone all day.' Alvin shot back. He clearly knew that all he had done all day was think about tonight as well, but he was not loosing this fight, Alvin never lost.

'Well, seeing as you now know where everything is, Theodore and I shall be waiting downstairs with Dave.' Simon said, giving up. Clearly the last remark was something he did not want to address at the moment.

Once the boys were all ready to go, they made there way to the restaurant with Dave.

At the same time the chipettes had just finished getting ready, with only minor incidences from Brittany through out the day, but by 5 o'clock they all managed to look great for the night. All wearing beautiful new clothes they had just purchased, or in Brittany's case, things she bought the day before.

***

Once all six of them for to the restaurant they easily found each other and were soon seated at a reserved table in the back of the restaurant. All was silent for a couple minutes and it got really awkward, but then brave Eleanor asked;

'So Theodore, I hear you and your brothers were taken in by Dave last year and that for some time you were managed by Ian. Did you know he's our manager now?' She said looking at Theodore. By the time she had finished saying this, all of the others were starring at her.

Then Alvin spoke; 'Yea, Ian was our manager but he wasn't right for the job. You see he's only an amateur and we needed someone who really understood our awesome music.' He finished.

This time it was Brittany who spoke to Alvin;

'So you're saying that he wasn't good enough for you guys but he's perfect for us? ARE YOU CALLING ME, I mean me and my sisters, AMATEURS!!??' Brittany said while her face was approaching Alvin's.

'Well maybe I am, we have been doing this a lot longer than you three have. We already have our names on the Hollywood walk of fame.' Alvin said approaching his face as well.

The other four chipmunks were so swept away by their sibling's sudden distain for one another they just sat there with their mouths wide open.

'Is that so?' Brittany said, still getting closer.

'Yea, that's so!' Alvin said closing the distance between them and making their noses touch. They glared at each other for a few more seconds, only to be disturbed by a tall waiter that approached their table.

'Do you guys know what you want yet?' He asked politely. Immediately Alvin and Brittany took their seats again and the other four exchanged a quite look of understanding and then they placed their orders.

The restaurant proved to be very busy so they had to wait a while for their food, and in the mean time they got to talking, since the events with Alvin and Brittany the 'ice' seemed to be broken and it was easy street. Why, Simon and Theodore even presented each of the girls with the flowers and chocolates. Brittany did not particularly want either of them, so the flowers went to Jeannette and the chocolates went to Eleanor.

Soon enough Jeanette and Simon were in a heated discussion about something to do with outer-space and they moved their chairs a little closer to each other so they didn't have to raise their voices. It proved they both had a lot in common and every now and then Simon made Jeannette blush when he complimented her when she made a good point in their discussion. _I wonder if she would want to come over for a study party, or just to watch a movie…_ Simon thought.

Eleanor and Theodore were talking about what they had ordered and how they had many a time tried to make the same thing, but it had never been like the one here. They soon found out they had mostly the same talents and fears, and were highly similar, and not just with their favorite color. Before the dinner arrived Eleanor gave Theodore her e-mail in hopes that he would invite her over to maybe cook something up one day. He accepted it with great enthusiasm. _Wow, I really like him, I think me and him could end up being really good friends one day, _she thought to herself.

And then there were Alvin and Brittany who proved to be the most similar in the entire group. They were both headstrong and very stubborn and argued about everything. Mostly which of them was better at something or other, they would not however admit that they had so much in common because they enjoyed the fighting to much.

_Wow, this is really weird, I feel kinda bad about what I'm saying to him/her. But I just can't seem to be able to stop, this is really annoying, ughhhh_. They thought consecutively.

Soon the food had arrived and they all ate in silence for half of the meal. Then Alvin said to Brittany while swallowing his food;

'So I heard your CD was coming out soon, are all of the songs going to be all girly or is it going to be real music? Like my CDs?' he tested.

'Well I will have you know that I co-wrote most of the songs with my sisters, and it will be a great CD with the most awesome music this industry has heard in a long time.' She countered.

'Are you saying that my CDs are nothing to yours?' he thought out load.

'Yea, I am!' Brittany said standing up, but while she did this, she smashed her hands on the table and hit her fork full of spaghetti that went flying at Alvin's face, and hit him smack dab on the nose.

He stood up as well and purposefully grabbed some of his mashed potatoes and threw them towards Brittany. Who dashed out of the way just in time to save her dress, but the potatoes hit Jeannette instead. Simon who was enraged by this, immediately grabbed some of his food and threw it at Alvin, but since he did not have very good motor skills, it wasn't even close to hitting Alvin and landed instead on poor unsuspecting Theodore.

Since Theodore was still eating his food he gladly accepted this and just started licking it off of his face. Eleanor on the other hand who was the most sporty of the chippettes was not very please with how Simon threw that in his direction, so before you knew it Eleanor was equipped with a banana cream pie and hurling it at Simon.

Now that the majority of the chipmunks were covered in food, a great food fight broke out, and soon enough even Brittany was enjoying herself despite the food all over her dress. Since the restaurant saw that it was Alvin and the Chipmunks, and their new friends the soon to be famous Chippettes fighting, they did not stop the fight, but made sure that they were enclosed in their own little area so as not to disturb anyone else. They figured that whatever damage was made the chipmunks could pay for it.

Once they were completely full of food they heard a noise at the door, and all of a sudden it became quite clear what it was, the very familiar sound of Dave coming to pick them up.

'ALLLLVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!' Dave yelled when he saw the state of the restaurant and then his chipmunks.

'What happened here?' Dave said.

'Well you see, the food was so good that we decided to let everyone have a taste.' Alvin explained, motioning to the table where the food used to be neatly placed.

'I don't care right now, let me go pay for this and I'll be back to take you home. You too girls. Then,' he gave the boys a scorching look; 'you have some explaining to do when you get home.'

'Yes, Dave.' They chorused.

As Dave went into the kitchen to talk to the manager, they guys went over to their counterparts.

Over with Simon and Jeanette she made sure that she was going to see him soon, and gave him her number again, since the other one was ruined. They both blushed the entire conversation, especially at the end when he was leaving and Simon reached over and moved a piece of her hair that was in her face, behind her ear.

Meanwhile with Theodore and Eleanor they were laughing about how tonight had ended to oddly, but both enjoyed themselves non the less, and made sure as well that they would get together to share recipes.

Then there was Alvin and Brittany, who both secretly enjoyed themselves during the food fight they had together, dodging and laughing simultaneously. But neither of them would admit to it, so they finished with a shrug and a goodbye, but then Brittany said,

'I had fun tonight, thanks for coming to meet us, Alvin. And I hope we see you guys soon, like when our CD comes out, I might be able to get you guys into a CD signing.'

Now even though Brittany had only meant it as an offer to be able to see him again, which she wanted to do, Alvin took this as saying that he and his brothers couldn't otherwise get into something like a CD signing for a new band. So he retorted;

'Well don't count on it, maybe we will, but maybe we won't. But the chipmunks don't need any help from anyone. See you later.' And with that he and his brothers left the restaurant when the girl's driver showed up. That night all of the chipmunks and chippettes couldn't stop thinking about their counterparts, and hoped that they would soon meet again. Even Alvin and Brittany wanted to bump into each other soon, and they would do almost anything to get it. And with all the new doors opening for the chippettes, it seemed like at the moment anything was possible, and that this was the beginning of an interesting adventure.

**A/N: Hey guys, I hoped you liked this chapter, I hope you all don't hate me but I'm not sure when I'll be able to continue, but it will be soon! I promise, I won't let you down, but don't expect one tomorrow! Though that would be great…**

**Well in this chapter, they finally met! I tried to make it as interesting as possible, but I had a few writers blocks with it, but I think it turned out quite well, lemme know what ya'll think when you REVIEW! Please and thank you, it will make my day. I love you guys!**


	5. Unexpected Encounters

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm really sorry this chapter has taken so long to update, but I'm here now, and doing my best to quench all of your chipmunk needs, I hope I do it justice! Well here goes nothing, hopefully I won't get too distracted as I watch Underworld with my daddy while typing the new chapter… Enjoy!**

_Chapter 5 – Unexpected Encounters_

That weekend the chipettes had a plan to see the chipmunks again, well Ellie and Jean did, Britt wanted no part in it, she thought that the chipmunks weren't worth wasting their time with, but she was listening to how it was going with her sisters plans, and gave whatever advice she had when she found that her ideas were better.

'No Jeanette! That won't work; if you want to see them again we just have to find out what they're doing and then happen to show up at the same place at the same time.' Brittany explained to her sisters who rolled their eyes.

'Sorry Britt but I think it'll be a lot easier if we just gave them a call to ask them to do something.' Eleanor told her elder sister.

'Fine, don't take my advice, but remember I want no part in any of it, they seemed very rude and ungrateful to me.' Brittany said walking out of the room_. I have better things to do with my time than wasting it on the chipmunks._ She thought to herself while picking up her purse to go speak to Ian about going shopping tomorrow.

'Oh, don't listen to her Jean; you know the chipmunks were really nice! Well at least Theodore was… OH! I'm sure Simon was too! It's just that Alvin seemed a lot like Brittany you know?' Eleanor observed.

'Oh, Ellie, he was! But I know what you mean, they seemed kinda like they were… sorta… I don't know.' Jeanette said uncertainly.

***

'Hey Brittany! What can I do for my favorite pop star today! Gimme five!' Ian said giving his hand to Brittany who had just walked through the door of his office.

'Hey Ian,' Brittany said giving him a slap five as best as her little paws could, 'I was wondering if I could go shopping tomorrow, if we don't have anything planned?' She finished.

'I thought you went shopping last weekend?' Ian said looking incredulous.

'Oh, I did, but I had to cut it short since I went out to supper with the chipmunks.' Brittany said.

At those words, the record producer almost fell off of his chair and spat all of his coffee across his office. _Calm down Ian, this is not a big deal, you can deal with this, and it's a small problem that can be dealt with. _He thought to himself as he knelt down to speak to Brittany.

'What do you mean darling, when you say that you went to supper with the chipmunks, what chipmunks?' He said with a very ugly smile on his already bald and ugly face.

'I mean, me and my sisters went out to dinner with that jerkish Alvin and his brothers last Saturday night?' Brittany said slightly shocked at Ian's interest in her dinner outings.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN JERKISH ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS!?' screamed Ian, now losing his temper with Brittany.

Now actually getting afraid, Brittany did what she did best, she got up in your face; 'Yeah, we went out to supper with them, and we plan to do it again! Got a problem with that, cause if you do me and my sisters will take our talent to another record studio!' She said squinting at him.

'Is that so? Well I don't like you and your sisters spending time with those amateurs!' Ian countered

'Alvin is not am amateur! They're really great chipmunks and are awesome rock stars! I now understand why they left you! They could do better elsewhere, and I think that's exactly what me and my sisters are going to do as well, if we want to become anything close to Alvin and his brothers! We'll have our driver take us to a hotel until we call up another record company who would be dying to have us on their label!' And with that Brittany turned around and flung her ponytail in Ian's very close face so that he fell backwards speechless for a minute before he shouted after her;

'If you three walk out on me now you will never be hired in this company ever again! I will get you all back! I hate RATS!!!' He said. Rolling her eyes, knowing he couldn't do anything since they were his last chance, she continued to confidently walk away to tell her sisters the news. _With our CD out this week, everyone will want to have us on their label; we won't ever have to deal with Ian or anyone like Ian ever again. And I can always count on Alvin and his brothers if we need help. Wait, what? I did not just think that. _She assured herself when she arrived in hers and her sister's rooms where Ellie and Jean were. _Time to let them know the good news_, she thought, as she went into the story about what just happened between her and Ian-the-terrible.

'What do you mean you got us out of a bad contract Brittany? You've never even been on a contract before!' Jean said, for lack of anything better to say.

'Are you sure our short lived careers aren't over from what you've done here, Brit?' Ellie questioned as she moved to her wardrobe to start packing her new-found belongings.

'Of course I'm sure you guys! It's me we're talking about here; I have a great plan for us. We have our entire future set in front of us, and we will have millions of record companies who want us once our CD comes out next week! Trust me on this; have I ever been wrong before?' Brittany assured them, as she too, made to move towards her much larger wardrobe to start packing.

'Well, where do you expect us to go now, it's not like we exactly have a house to go to, we have no family.' Jean said, being the reasonable one, who was packing as well.

'Duh, Jean, we're going to stay at a hotel for a while until we get a call from some new label's to join. Which will be any day now.' Brittany said.

***

Once the chipettes had all of their things packed and were ready to leave, they called their driver to give them a ride to the nearest 5 star hotel. Clearly it was Brittany on the phone…

'What do you mean you don't work for us?' Britt screamed into the phone receiver.

'I'm well aware that you work for Ian, but,' Brittany was saying.

'Fine, whatever, we don't need you either.' She finished as she threw the phone to the other side of the room, instead of hanging it up, where it smashed into a bazillion pieces on the wall.

'You know, Britt, that wasn't very smart, you only had one cell phone, and since we don't exactly work for anyone anymore, it's not really smart to smash it when something doesn't go your way.' Jeannette remarked.

'I didn't need that cell phone! I will have another one soon enough, because we will have a record company soon enough.' Brittany said red in the face.

'Anyway, our driver, I mean X-driver said he wont drive us anywhere since we don't work for Ian anymore, and he doesn't wanna loose his job. That stupid acorn.' Brittany said scrunching her face up in disgust.

'What do you mean; he won't take us to a hotel? Does that mean we have to walk there?' Eleanor said, stricken faced.

'Yes, that means we have to walk there Ellie, what did you think. Peter Pan would just show up with Tinkerbell and give us pixie dust to fly to a hotel with?' Brittany said.

_She always was the imaginative one_, Eleanor thought as they made there way out of the building.

***

_OMGosh, how is this taking so darn long! There should be a lot more signs around here as to where to find a hotel when you need one. _Brittany thought as she and her sisters made their way around the city for what felt like the third time that day. And it was just getting dark outside.

'Britt, Jean, I'm getting tired, when are we going to get to the hotel!?' Eleanor complained again.

'Soon I imagine Ellie, it couldn't take much longer.' Jeannette tried to persuade her sister. Although she didn't look too convinced they were going to find their way very soon. _This place doesn't look like a very safe place to be in the dark, wandering the streets._ Jean thought as she continued to walk.

Within the next half hour the chipettes made their way through a crack in one of the houses on the street they were currently walking on. It was probably around 8:50 at night, and it was getting colder outside, so the girls decided to try and find refuge under anything that might block them off from the wind.

'Here looks like a good spot you guys!' Brittany said once they saw a huge oak tree in this backyard.

As they approached the large tree, a light turned on, on the patio, and three small figures emerged from the door.

***

'I coulda swore I just saw something move outside.' Alvin said to his brothers, as they moved outside onto the patio to see better.

Sure enough once they were on the patio, there were three figures moving around in the dark. So, Alvin turned the light on to see what, or who they were. Sure enough it was exactly who his brothers wanted to see most right now, and whom he did not. But secretly it was one of the happiest moments of his life to see Brittany and her chipette sisters in his backyard tonight.

'What are you three doing back here!?' He yelled over to them.

'What are we doing here, what do you think you're doing here?' Brittany yelled back, after almost jumping out of her skin once he spoke.

'What do you mean by that, this is our home. Why are you in my backyard?' Alvin contested.

The chipettes approached the chipmunks on the patio so they could speak without yelling.

'Well you see, Britt here had a talk with Ian about you guys and he was being all mean and stuff, and she wouldn't take it, and so we quite his contract and now we were trying to find a hotel to stay for a while, but then it got all dark outside and we didn't know where else to go so we thought this place looked pretty safe, and look how right we were for coming here.' Jeannette said, mostly looking at Simon as she spoke.

'What do you mean I stuck up for them, Jean? I did nothing of the sort; I merely did not like Ian and thought we would be better off without him.' Brittany said a little flushed in the cheeks.

'Sure you did, why won't you just admit how attracted you are to me.' Alvin said, or more, his ego said.

At this Brittany turned bright red in the face before saying; 'What do you mean fat-head, you of all people disgust me! You're just lucky I didn't tell Ian all about ways to get back at you, and ruin your career!' She countered.

'Because there's nothing you could tell him that would ruin me, I'm untouchable.' Alvin said, seemingly unaffected by Brittany's remark.

'You two, stop it!' Theodore said, stepping in between Alvin and Brittany who were slowly approaching each other as they were fighting. 'You and your sisters are welcome to stay here for as long as you need to, Eleanor. I'm sure Dave won't mind one bit.' He finished saying to Eleanor, blushing.

'Thanks, Theo; I wouldn't want us to be a bother to you guys though.' Ellie said back.

'No way, you guys are always welcome here!' Simon spoke for the first time, facing Jeannette.

'Okay, thanks a lot Simon! You guys are life savers.' Jeannette said smiling.

'Fine,' Alvin said crossing his arms across his chest. 'no one ask my opinion on the matter. But for further reference, you guys can stay.' He said, walking over to the house.

'Thanks for the invite.' Brittany said crossing her arms as well.

As the other siblings rolled their eyes at Alvin and Brittany's silly arguments, they headed over to get the girls things near the oak tree.

Once everything was inside, as well as Brittany's 'house on shoulder's' as Alvin called it, they all settled on the couch to wait for Dave to get home. Well, Simon, Jeannette, Alvin and Brittany were on the couches, Theodore and Eleanor we're in the kitchen making hot chocolate with marshmallows for everyone.

Once they came back with all hot chocolate and made themselves comfortable watching Spongebob Squarepants, Dave walked in to see the unusual amount of chipmunks in his living room.

'Uh, hey guys? What's going on in here?' Dave asked once he walked in.

'Oh, hey Dave! The chipettes here have had a real tuff day, they quite Ian's record label and they had nowhere else to stay so they came here and we invited them to stay with us until they got somewhere else to stay.' Theodore said.

'Well then, you guys need a new record label? Why don't we talk about this tomorrow, but I think that I could manage you guys just like I do for the chipmunks? I don't know about the sleeping arrangements though, but I guess for now this will work, we have a spare room down then hall for you girls. Boys, you'll show them right? So what do you think?' Dave said.

'Sounds like a good opportunity, Mr. Seville. Thanks!' Eleanor said.

'Okay, well then, yeah, tomorrow we'll talk, right now, I'm exhausted and I'm off to bed.' And with that, the chipettes had new prosperity to look forward to, and maybe a lot more time to spend along with the chipmunks.

Soon enough all of them had fallen asleep watching TV, accept Alvin. He was thinking about how much of an odd day this had turned out to be, in both bad and good ways. The bad was that he had to lug in Britt's huge luggage but the good was that it looked as if he would be able to spend a lot more time with her, even if on the surface it looked as if he couldn't stand her.

Since there was no more to think about, he found himself falling asleep just as Brittany's head landed to rest on his shoulder as she slept. And since he was such a gentleman, he rested his head on top of hers, and drifted off to sleep with a wide grin on his face.

**A/N: Hey guys! OMGosh, I am so sorry this chapter took so long to post, but well I've had a lot of things going on, but I promise I will continue soon! It's too late to continue with it tonight, but I have a pretty good idea of what to do in the next chapter. Oh the drama! Isn't it excellent? Well I hope you guys liked this chapter, I certainly had a lot of fun writing it! I just love chipmunk fluff! And you know what else I love? You guessed it! REVIEWS! Which I appreciate hugely, so if you could be ever so kind, and drop me a line on what you thought of this chapter, the story, or even what you think I should do in the next chapter, or chapters to come! Everything is welcome! Well, have a great day, and keep reading******


	6. Adjusting

**A/N: Hey everyone! Wow, I don't think I've ever updated this fast! Isn't that sad… *sobs* Oh well, I'm here now, and I have an idea for this chapter. It's going to be more of a getting to know the chipmunks and the chipettes once their together and what happens when they're in such close proximity. Any who, I think it should be funny. Hope you guys like it!**

_Chapter 6 – Adjusting_

The next morning, Simon was the first up. He looked around him and smiled, it seemed that everyone fell asleep watching SpongeBob. _Well I believe the show was created to dull children's minds into a numbing sleep anyways. _He thought to himself. Then he looked over and noticed that Jeannette had rested her head on his shoulder during her sleep. He had no idea what to think on this matter, so he shrugged her off, gently and walked to his room to get dressed, blushing.

When he got back he noticed that everyone else was getting up as well. And that Brittany and Alvin who had had their heads leaning onto one another were now at different ends of the couch, still a little red in the cheeks.

***

Once everyone had cleaned up, the six munks found themselves in the kitchen. Theo and Ellie were creating something to eat for everyone, while Simon and Jeannette were reading the newspaper at the table, and Alvin and Brittany were standing, well, walking impatiently in circles around the kitchen.

When Theodore brought over the toaster waffles, all three of them eagerly took some and devoured them in less than 5 minutes. Once everyone was full, which took a little bit longer for Eleanor and Theodore, Dave finally got out of bed and greeted the chipmunks and the chipettes.

'Good morning fellas! And… ladies!' He finished.

'Hey Dave! What's kicking? Did you sleep well?' The three brothers said in unison, just like they did every morning. It had become a sort of habit with them.

'Hello Mr. Seville.' Said all three girls as well, for lack of a better thing to say. They still weren't completely comfortable with the fact that they just dropped by late last night. Well Brittany was, she was under the impression that everyone was jubilant at her company.

'You girls feel free and call me Dave too; the boys never thought it was weird.' Dave said encouragingly.

'Thanks… Dave!' They tried.

_Much better._ He thought to himself_. Now onto business._

'Okay girls, so what happened down there at Jet Records last night? Have you guys officially quite with Ian and now need a new record producer? I need the whole story, please.' Dave said, taking a seat at the table.

Eleanor started with the whole story, but once things got foggy for her, Jeannette took it on, and from there on, Brittany finished the story with her proper contributions, and additions to how horrible Ian always smelled in the morning. Which she believed to be necessary. Once the chipettes were done, Dave took a minute to take everything in.

'Okay so you expect me to believe that after four months of living with Ian you only now realized he was an evil mastermind bent on taking over the recording industry?' Alvin interjected raising his voice dramatically.

'Yeah, that's pretty much how it happened. And it took you guys what, six months before you realized this?' Brittany said propping herself onto the table to get more into Alvin's face.

'That was completely different. We warned you guys about him this time, and you should have taken a hint at the fact that he actually didn't care anything about you guys!' Alvin said, propelling himself as well, nearing Brittany's face.

Down at the table, the other siblings just rolled their eyes, and waited for them to finish bickering or for Dave to pull them apart.

Luckily, it was the second one, because it looked as if this time things were getting pretty bad.

Dave stood up and gently pulled back on both of the chipmunks clothing to distance themselves from their counterpart, whom they had, been mere inches away from each others faces. Alvin was the first to say something to Dave.

'She started it; I was just telling her that she shoulda taken my awesome advice instead of living in the shadows for four months!' He said, wide eyed. Just as Brittany crossed her arms, and stuck her tongue out at Alvin.

'I don't care what you two were fighting about, it's over with now and I have something to say to the girls.' Dave said in a tone that meant to Alvin; _Watch it because I know where you sleep. _Or something along those lines.

With that, Alvin sat back in his chair and stayed quiet enough for Dave to say; 'Okay well it sounds to me as if you girls have a CD coming out this weekend and you currently aren't signed under any company. And you also no longer live with Ian. Is that right?' Dave asked.

'Every. Sad. Word.' Brittany said dramatically, seemingly totally recovered from her fighting match with Alvin mere seconds ago.

'Well, I think I'll be able to help you guys out with almost all of those things, I think.' Dave finished.

'Really! Wow Mr. Se- Dave thanks a lot! You really don't have to do this for us!' Eleanor said.

'Any friend of my fellas is a friend of mine, and I think that we'll be _great_ friends one day!' Dave said knowingly looking at each of the girls, who blushed. But Brittany wouldn't meet his eyes as she blushed ferociously.

'I can definitely manage you girls as well as the chipmunks, maybe even arrange the same tours, if we ever have any, and maybe even some duets.' Dave explained. 'I'll just have to call my publicist to make sure he can change the name of the CD company on your upcoming album before it comes out. And for the living arrangements, you girls are welcome here as long as you need to be. But on one condition, in the fall of next year you all have to start up with school just like the boys. Deal?' Dave ended.

'That sounds reasonable.' Jeannette smiled. The thought of attending school was marvelous, _and it would be a great help to keep Brittany grounded_. She thought.

'That's not even anything to ask of us, Dave! Of course we accept. Right, Brittany?' Eleanor implored.

'I guess I can deal with all of that.' Brittany agreed smiling as well.

And with that, Dave gave a call to his publicist, who had no problem with fixing the girls new CD under their name. The girls didn't yet unpack their belongings though, and lived out of their luggage's for the next two days. Which was okay with them.

***

By Sunday, the chipettes felt pretty much at home with the chipmunks and Dave. And since their CD was coming out tomorrow they had decided to celebrate tonight. Well actually it was Dave's idea, and he had only invited his neighbor over, Ms. Miller for dinner.

In reality Dave thought that he should have Ms. Miller over for dinner to introduce her to the chipettes, because he knew that once she got to know the girls she would want to take them to live with her. Which is what Dave wanted, since she only lived 3 houses down, it was an ideal plan. Not that he didn't love having the girls around, in many ways they were super helpful. With them here the boys spent more time cleaning up after themselves to impress them and that was a-okay with Dave. But he realized that maybe a house with six chipmunks was too much for even him to handle, and the girls did need a womanly figure in their lives to help them out with womanly problems. And lets face it, Dave did not comply with those needs at all.

So he arranged for his neighbor to come over for dinner tonight, and for everyone to dress up as if it were a special occasion, and act their best. He knew this was probably a bad idea, because when you tell Alvin to act his best he usually takes that as, screw up everything and make the night a total disaster, at his best. So as soon as he said it he regretted it, but thought, what's done is done, and the outcome of tonight is all my fault.

On Dave's instructions, all six of the chipmunks were preparing in different ways.

Theodore hadn't gotten out of bed until around noon, even though he wasn't sleeping well. But once he was up he decided to try on all of his different sweaters, all in different shades of green. He was so nervous he spilled a glass of chocolate milk on the first one he chose, syrup on his second and finally with one sweater option left he decided not to eat anything liquid until Ms. Miller got there.

Eleanor had woken up super early and was cleaning the entire house, which only took 2 hours, and by that time she decided to go for a jog. By the time she got back, she was starving but couldn't eat a very big snack because Ms. Miller was arriving shortly, so she decided to snack on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich as she chose what to wear that night, which miraculously took the least amount of time.

Simon woke up at his regular time for a Sunday, because he forgot about Dave's instructions until he was sleepily brushing his teeth. At which time he hastily got dressed and retreated to his laboratory until the nights festivities, doing chemical experiments always calmed him so, after 5 hours down there he was feeling slightly better.

Jeannette also forgot about what Dave had told them about the night's celebration so once she woke up to everyone rushing around her, she remembered what was going on, in which time she put on some day clothes and hoped they would be acceptable for tonight and retreated to hers and her sisters bedroom where she did what she did best when she panicked, she read.

Then there was Alvin, who did not get too worried about anything. He had pre-picked his clothes for this evening, and decided to sleep in late into the afternoon to catch up on what he called his beauty sleep. Then when he finally woke up he found Brittany and had a little argument with her about who could beat who on his newest video game. So the both of them had been playing that for the past 4 hours.

Brittany _never_ panicked. Since Dave told her about what was going on with the celebration she went shopping for the perfect thing to wear and did not come up short, she ended up buying three new dresses, all in different colors of rose. Once she got home she asked her sisters what they thought she should wear. Eleanor and Jeannette both picked different dresses and Brittany decided on the other one, saying that it was her original plan and that she just wanted to see if her sisters shared her impeccable fashion sense. So she was all right to do whatever she wanted with her day, and since Alvin presented her with a challenge she accepted. Brittany was never the kind of girl to not accept a challenge.

In the end it was a tie, they had both made high scores twice on the game, and then decided to call it quits and go get dressed. Alvin was done in a matter of minutes but Brittany still managed to take the longest out of everyone.

But once everyone was done and looking great, Ms. Miller arrived with a casserole to add to the dinner. And since Dave wasn't exactly the best cook around her accepted it gratefully.

'So girls, David tells me that you have a CD coming out tomorrow, and that ya'll are gunna be as famous as his boys here!' Ms. Miller said excitedly.

And thus the dinner commenced, and the girls got along great with Ms. Miller and they talked the whole time.

Nearing time for dessert the conversation had successfully turned over to the living arrangements for the girls.

'What do you mean you're **all** living here?' Ms. Miller asked incredulous.

'Well Dave here said we were welcome to stay here as long as we wanted to as long as we went to school and behaved. Even if a certain somebody *_cough*Alvin*cough_*,' Brittany said, and since Ms. Miller didn't notice her coughing continued, 'makes it difficult to keep a straight head in a house full of _charming_ boys.' She finished.

'Well, you girls are just the cutest thing ever to ever be beheld by the human race!' Ms Miller concluded.

'Thanks Ms. Miller.' Jeannette said, really liking her.

'David, if it isn't too much of a trouble, I would like to share a word with you in the kitchen for a moment.' Ms. Miller said to Dave.

'Sure thing. You three behave while I'm gone,' He instructed his boys, who all gave him puppy dog eyes, or in this case adorably cute chipmunk eyes.

'She seems really nice! Don't you guys think so?' Eleanor asked her sisters.

'Yeah! She seems like a really great person, a real motherly figure.' Jeannette said nodding her head.

'Does she have any kids?' Brittany inquired.

'No, Ms. Miller has been living alone for as long as I can remember.' Simon said.

'I think she was married once, but her husband died a couple years ago.' Theodore added.

'Sad too, she's been living alone since.' Alvin finished.

'Was that you just being sensitive?!' Brittany remarked as she looked dumbfounded at Alvin.

'Yea, it was, I'm a sensitive guy, when I care about something.' He said, approaching her.

'Well I didn't think you cared about anything else accept yourself!' Brittany said, her face slowly inclining towards his own.

'Well that shows what you know! Being more like, nothing!' Alvin said, approaching still. By this time, their noses were touching and there could possibly be visible steam emanating from their ears. Luckily Dave and Ms. Miller walked in at that moment just in time for both Alvin and Brittany to step back so fast they both felt like they got whiplash.

'Ugh… Okay, me and Ms. Miller were just talking and we've decided to give you girls the option of going to live with her!' Dave finished his arms in the air with joy.

'What do you mean, Ms. Miller? You really want us to move in with you?' said Brittany hopefully.

'Why of course! You guys are great fun, and I shall surely never be bored! So what do you say?' She said, moving towards the front door, where her pink convertible waited in the driveway.

'I think it's a great idea! What do you guys think?' Eleanor started.

'Well it would certainly give us more room to live, no offence Dave, but this house is NOT big enough for the six of us. Especially if one of us has a head big enough to take up half the house.' Said Britt.

'Well hopefully Ms. Miller's house will be big enough to accommodate _your _head then.' Alvin countered.

'What do you mean _my_ head?!' Brittany began. '**STOP**!' Dave shouted. 'Maybe this is the smartest idea. Girls do you think you could re-pack your things this evening?' Dave said, getting red in the face.

'Well, we haven't really unpacked anything yet Dave, so just give us a few minutes, and Brittany maybe a few more and we're ready.' Jeannette finished.

Within a half hour, the girls were at the door saying their goodbyes, with everything packed up, even though they would only be three doors down, they still found it necessary.

And since their CD opening was tomorrow night, Simon and Theodore both summoned up enough courage to do what they had been so worried about doing all day, asking Jeannette and Eleanor to go with them to the red carpet as their dates. Which the girls accepted. _What a load off my shoulders_. Both brothers thought in unison.

Then as Alvin walked up to the door to say goodbye, he made his way over to Brittany and suddenly got kinda nervous, which was really weird for him. He scratched the back of his head as he said;

'So I guess everyone is going to the opening tomorrow night.' He began, 'And well do you think you're going to go with a date?' He finished.

Brittany had to think for a minute, this had taken her by surprise_. What did he mean by this, is it a joke, is he asking me, or is he just wondering?_ She thought to herself.

'Well, that depends if I get asked,' she began after thinking, 'but since I don't know anyone around here, I don't think I will, why?' She finished, blushing slightly.

_Ugh, why do I have to be such a gentleman!_ Alvin thought to himself. _Do I __**want**__ to ask her to go with me? She's Brittany!_

'Well, I guess I'll see you there then.' He finished lamely. _I never get nervous around girls! I'm Alvin Seville! What's wrong with me?! _

'Yeah, I guess you will. At least I won't have to see you until then.' Brittany said, regaining her argumentive nature.

'Good thing too, I was really getting sick of you.' Alvin countered with just as much force.

And with that the chipettes left the Seville house for the evening, each with mixed feelings about their few days there. And all were eager about the same things. Their new lives with Ms. Miller, and tomorrow nights CD opening.

**A/N: Well there you have it! I updated again! And I did all of this while I was supposed to be working on my careers homework! Oh well, that can wait, the important thing is that this chapter is up! And no excuses! Yay!**

**Well, I had a lot of fun writing this one, even though there wasn't much action, what do you guys think of how everything panned out? I wasn't sure about the whole end part there with Alvin and Brittany but I guess it worked out okay, I wasn't sure if it was to forward, or if they stayed in their personalities all right? What do you guys think? Drop me a review, all are greatly appreciated, and highly helpful for me when I write! **

**I know a lot of you wanted me to put Ms. Miller into the story, and well, here it is, I hope I did it okay. I tried to make her into a more motherly kind of character though; I hope you all perceived it that way as well… Tell me what you thought of this one in a, REVIEW! Thanks a bunch, and have a great day!**


	7. The Openings

**A/N: Hey everyone! Look, another chapter! Huzzaw! Well, I hope you guys like it, it's a pretty interesting chapter, if I do say so myself. I had a lot of fun messing with the characters. Well, enjoy and REVIEW please! **

_Chapter 7 – The Openings_

That night, the chipmunks and the chipettes arrived separately to the opening. The chipettes arrived in a stretch pink limo, and soon after the chipmunks emerged from a huge red limo, with a large yellow A on the roof.

They entered the back of the room before exiting onto the carpet to officially open their CD.

'Ohmegawd! I am so nervous!' Jeanette said.

'Don't worry about it Jean, you'll be fine! Everyone already knows your CD is going to rock!' Simon said encouragingly.

With a slight blush, Jean said 'Thanks, Simon. For everything, you really didn't have to accompany me to the opening tonight.'

'I know, but I just wanted to look out for you, since you look so beautiful, some crazy fan may try and hurt you...' He finished a little awkwardly.

And then there was Eleanor; 'Wow! I'm glad the CD will finally be out! It's taken so long to do, but I really hope it was worth it, and that everyone will like it!' She said to Theodore

'Don't even worry Ellie! Of course everyone with ears will like it! It's as awesome as you are!' He finished quietly.

'Aw! Thanks, Theo! You're really awesome I hope you know that!' Ellie said, assertively.

'But you really didn't have to go out of your way to bring me here tonight you know!' She tried,

'I know, but I wanted to come, to see the faces of everyone when they first hear your great songs.' Theo said sweetly.

'My sister's helped too! Ha ha.' Ellie giggled.

And over on the other side of the room was Brittany, checking every last detail of herself in the large mirror she kept pivoting around. _I think this was the perfect dress for tonight's occasion,_ she thought to herself, _it will definitively make Alvin mad that he didn't ask to come with me tonight. Wait?! What was that? I picked this dress because it was the best suitable for the opening, I don't care what STUPID Alvin thinks about it! He's a rude and mean, boy!_ She assured herself. _Oh, great, look who it is,_ she thought just as Alvin walked up to her, in a black tux like his brothers, but they all have different coloured ties, do demonstrate their signature colours. So of course, Alvin's was a red one, which matched well with Brittany's light pink sparkly gown.

'Why did you even come here tonight, Alvin?' Brittany began, turning to face him.

'Why, to wish you luck at the beginning of your bright shining new career,' he said sarcastically, 'being the opening acts for ME and my brothers!' He finished coolly.

'Really, because there seems to be a lot of people here tonight, maybe more than there was at your first opening, cheering ME and my sisters on.' She quickly countered.

'Well that's only because we opened the waters for you guys, without us, no one would think to listen to talking chipmunks.' He took one step closer to her.

'Well even without you and your brothers, we would have been fine without you because of the samples of our songs being shown all around the WORLD! Unlike you guys, with only North America at the beginning!' She said, approaching still.

'That has nothing to do with it, you guys are from Australia!' He said

'And, Mr Bright Idea how does that have anything to do with it either!' She said

By now, they were touching noses and breathing hard like they had been out for a long jog, but they did not quaver and they held their ground. But they did not have to remain that way for long, for at that moment, Dave walked into the room to announce that they were ready for them.

'Okay, fellas, are you girls ready to have your first CD opening! The crowds ready for you!' Dave said, before noticing Alvin and Brittany.

'Oh, sorry guys were you in the middle of something?' And with that they both pulled away from each other and crossed their arms surreptitiously across their chests.

'No. We're ready, Dave.' They said in unison, still glancing back to one another.

_What is wrong with that girl, _Alvin thought. _I come here trying to be nice to her, and apologize to her about last night, and she starts an argument with me! The nerve of her! I can't believe she is so difficult to deal with, she's just like, she's just like..._ The only other word he could think of was; _me._ But he would no sooner admit to that, as to how beautiful he thought Brittany looked tonight. _Girls._ He decided was a good way to finish it, before he walked out onto the red carpet with the chipettes, and then to another room where they would listen to their CD, _which was sure to be really good, _he thought. _I'll try and apologize again there, if she lets me get a word in_, and with that, he emerged along side Brittany onto the red carpet, following his brothers, and her sisters, also walking beside each other.

'BRITTANY! ELEANOR! JEANETTE!' some of the paparazzi screamed

'LOOK THIS WAY!' another screamed

'SMILE FOR THE CAMERA!' some more screamed. By this time there was a blinding array of flashing lights stunning the chipettes and the chipmunks as they attempted to pass by the crazed photographers.

'YOU GIRLS LOOK GREAT!' most of them screamed

'YAAAAAA!' said the fans.

The Simon and Theo lead Jeanette and Eleanor over to some possible fans to sign autographs, and the questions started buzzing;

'Simon, are you on a date here with Jeanette! One of your possible new rivals!?' Screamed the photographers. The both of them blushed and shook their heads, for lack of a better thing to do.

'I'm just accompanying Mrs. Jeanette to her CD opening as a dear friend who only wants the best for her.' Simon addressed them, being more used to the fast questions, however unprepared for them they may have been.

'Theodore and Eleanor, are you two here together tonight?!' Screamed some more of the paparazzi.

Theodore, being less accustomed to the rabid questions, only blushed, but Eleanor, as if she were a natural, said;

'No, we're only here as friends tonight.' She said politely, a little red in the cheeks at the thought.

And then the paparazzi moved onto Alvin and Brittany, who were not beside each other, or even looked as if they were acknowledging each other, but were both signing autograph after autograph for the fans. Brittany looked as if she were already a pro, with a beautiful little script for each of the fans she signed for.

'Alvin, are you accompanying Mrs. Brittany to her CD opening this evening? Is she your date? Are you two an item' the questions all came in at once, and Alvin, who had had to much on his mind that night, opened his mouth but found, for the first time for anything that he could remember, he did not have an answer to his fans. So it was Brittany who addressed them;

'No, sir,' she began batting her eyes for the camera's as she returned onto the carpet, 'myself and Mr. Seville are not here together, him and his brothers only came tonight to wish us much luck with our flourishing career alongside them.' She finished perfectly, and with that, she grabbed Alvin's arm and dragged him into the building her siblings, and his, just entered into, out of all the blinding lights.

Once inside the building, all six chipmunks took their seats at the front of the room, where a table had been placed for them, with snakes and drinks, to enjoy the party.

'What was that about?' Brittany asked Alvin turning to him, at the center of the table.

'What do you mean? You're the one who had the entire save the world speech prepared to say!' Alvin said, turning away from Simon, who was on his left. Who turned back to Jeanette and engaged in a conversation about how well this was going.

'I did that because you just stood their with your mouth open catching flies!' He countered.

'Well it doesn't matter because now they know that our CD will be better than yours!' Brittany said, now genuinely mad.

'Oh yea?' Alvin said, standing up.

'Yea!' Brittany said doing the same. And with this all the other siblings rolled their eyes to their counterparts and stood up as well.

'How much you wanna bet we can out rock and roll you!' Brittany said.

'You're on!' Alvin said and with that, since the DJ had heard the loud conversation, started up some beat to get them going.

'We've got to keep these tow apart!' Simon said to Jeanette before both groups started with;

_Sun goes down,_

_I'm just gettin' up._

_I'm headed for the city of lights._

_Radio blastin'_

_All the way to the club._

_Gunna rock this town tonight._

Then the chipettes sung together;

_You're living in a man's world,_

_They tell us._

_But we ain't gunna buy it._

_The things they're trying to sell_

_Us, now._

_Cause we're the girls of rock and roll!_

_(Ooooo)_

_Ya, we're the girls of rock and roll._

_Rock and roll._

Then, the chipmunks continued with;

_Curtain's up;_

_And I'm ready to go,_

_My guitar is in my hand._

Brittany fake sighed from where the chipettes were, before the chipmunks continued;

_There's nothing more _

_That I'd rather do,_

_Than be in a rock and roll band._

_What we have is what we believe in,_

_Headin' for the top!_

_Dontcha know!_

_We'll never stop believin'!_

_Now!_

_C__ause we're the boys of rock and roll_

_You better believe it, yeah yeah_

_Yeah, we're the boys of rock and roll_

_Rock and roll._

With that, all the counterparts faced each other from across the room and began advancing on each other, when the chipettes began with;

_We are the girls;_

_We are the girls._

_We are the girls,_

_Of rock and roll._

Then, the chipmunks countered;

_We are the boys;_

_We are the boys._

_We are the boys of rock and roll._

Then, all three groups started dancing with each other until the chipmunks continued the song;

_Cause we're the boys of rock and roll._

_Ooooh!_

And the chipettes continued;

_Yeah, we're the girls of rock and roll_

_Better be believing that we are!_

And the chipmunks;

_Yeah, we're the boys of rock and roll_

_Rock and roll!_

Chipettes;

_Yeah, we're the girls of rock and roll_

_Rock and roll!_

Chipmunks;

_Yeah, we're the boys of rock and roll_

_Roooooooock and roll!_

And the chipettes finished with;

_Yeah we're the girls of rock and roll_

_Gunna rock and roll and rock and roll, and gunna rock and rooooolllll!_

After both groups had finished, they were all pressed up against their counterparts and so into the song they had just preformed that they were completely surprised when the room around them erupted in applause around them.

Suddenly they all pulled away from each other, but none so quickly as Alvin and Brittany.

And with that great introduction, Dave started his speech and the six chipmunks re-took their seats at the top of the room, and listened until he finished with;

'And without further ado, I present the chipettes first CD!'

And the music erupted around them and everyone applauded and started dancing on the dance floor.

'Would you like to dance, Jean?' Simon asked her, since he had just managed to gain the courage to do so.

Luckily, she replied; 'Yes, Simon, I'd love to.' and with that, they were both gone.

'Theodore, would you like to go get something to eat? It looks like a great buffet over there' Eleanor asked him, doubt in her eyes.

'That sounds like a great idea, Ellie, I'm starved. I hope they have couscous.'

And the two youngest siblings darted off towards the buffet area, leaving Alvin and Brittany alone at the table, the both of them facing different directions.

'You know Britt, that was really good, and so far your CD is pretty good too,' Alvin said, still not facing her.

_Did I hear right? Was Alvin Seville complimenting me on a performance? _All these thoughts and a million more raced through Brittany Miller's mind, but all she could think to do was say;

'Ya, you too.'

They then both turned around, and then Alvin said;

'Brittany, I...'

But he was abruptly cut off when Simon and Jeanette came back.

'Alvin, we have to go. Now.' Simon said looking intently at his brother. He and Jeanette had been holding hands when they emerged from the crowd, but once Alvin looked at that, Simon let go. Brittany eyed her sister, with one eyebrow raised, and Jeanette blushed.

'Why, Simon, do we have to leave now?' Alvin asked, taking his seat again.

'Because Ian is over there,' Simon said pointing surely enough to a balding man at the other end of the room obviously looking for someone.

'Oh, I see, that does make things a little different.' Alvin agreed standing up, and taking charge. But, Brittany, who was also a leader, started to regain her control;

'Where's Ellie, Jean? Brittany said, addressing her younger sibling.

'Last time I say her, she was at the buffet table with Theodore.' Jeanette said.

Once the six chipmunks were together again, (they soon found Theodore and Eleanor at the buffet table sampling the food) they found Dave and Ms. Miller.

'Hey fellas, how's it going?' Dave asked.

'We have to leave now, Ian is here, and he may try and pull something with the girls if we don't.' Alvin said, not looking at Brittany. _Wow, she is really going to think I care to much now, better fix this image tomorrow, note to self._ He thought to himself, as Dave and Ms. Miller made the arrangements to leave the party.

'Okay c'mon girls, the limo is out this door' Ms. Miller said, ushering the girls out the back door.

'C'mon fellas, our limo is the other way.' Dave said, doing the same to the boys.

Before they had both left the party, Alvin and Brittany were on separate sides of the room, and they glanced back, only to meet their eyes across the room.

What's wrong with me, why do I care about what happens to her? Alvin thought to himself.

Why am I so worried about what's going on? Brittany thought as well.

And with that, they both exited the party.

In the girls limo, they were on the highway back to the Miller's household.

'So girls, did you have fun tonight?' Ms. Miller asked them, handing out bottles of water.

'Yea, it was a lot of fun. Our CD is great!' Eleanor and Jeanette agreed.

Looking out the window, deep in thought, Brittany murmured to herself; 'Ya, it was unlike anything I've ever experienced.'

**A/N: Well, there you have it! Wow, I hope you guys were okay with me putting in that song! Girls of Rock and Roll, from 'The Chipmunk Adventure' good movie. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I think it'll be a lot of fun to read. Lemme know what you guys thought, in a REVIEW! I would like to thank my friend 'The ELM tree' for inspiring me to write this chapter, without her, it would probably have taken a couple more weeks, for me to have been motivated enough to continue. So thanks again! And I hope you all liked it, and I can't wait till I write the next chapter, I've got some great ideas for that once!**


	8. Connections

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry this chapter has taken so long to get up, but here it is... I'm not exactly sure how it's going to go, but here's what's going to happen down below. I'm on summer vacation now so I'll have more time to write, hopefully. Well, I hope you like this chapter, I would especially like to thank my friends Char and The Elm Tree for inspiring me to write this chapter. And my other friend, the inspiration for Ellie, for helping me with a part of the story:) I love you guys. **

_Chapter 8 – Connections_

The next day at the chipettes house, or well, Ms. Miller's house, or_ their_ house, the chipettes were huddled together under some covers, talking about last night's events.

'I'm so happy our CD is finally out! It is such a relief to have everyone finally know about it, and be able to talk about it! Don't you guys think?' asked Eleanor, who was wearing light green pajama pants and a lighter green T-shirt, eating some of Ms. Miller's chocolate fudge cake on her stomach in her corner of the under-blanket-tipi the girls had created.

'I'm really proud of it. I'm so happy we had the chance to do something like that!' Jeanette said, from her side of the tipi, she was wearing some purple pajama pants and a blue tank top covered by a blue robe that she had on over top, but she had discarded her chocolate cake and resided to crossing her legs underneath her for their talk.

'Of course we had the chance to do something like this! We're the CHIPETTES! Our name belongs in lights! It was a matter of how soon it happened for us. And things will only get better from here on in! I love you guys!' Brittany obviously said, from her corner, which conveniently lay more so in the middle of the tipi they had created. She was clad in light pink pajama pants with little blue 'B's in scripted on them, with a darker pink tank top she had on as well. Brittany however had not taken any of the cake for she was much to excited to talk of her success, er, the success of her and her sisters of course.

'Thanks Britt, do you want something to drink?' Eleanor asked, since she had just finished her cake, and now obviously wanted something to drink.

'No thanks Ellie, go ahead, I'm fine.' Brittany said, waving her hand.

'How about you Jean?' she continued.

'No thanks Ellie, I'm not really thirsty right now.' Jeanette said with a sweet smile.

As Eleanor left the tipi to go and get something to drink, Brittany rounded on Jeanette with some very sisterly questions.

'So, Jeanette, you sure did seem to have a good time last night didn't you!' Brittany inquired raising an eyebrow.

'Yea, of course I had a good time, Britt! It was our first CD opening, did you expect me to not have had a good time?' Jeanette asked, genuinely confused.

'You know that's not what I mean. You spent most of the night with a certain somebody didn't you. How do you feel about said certain somebody Jean? I think you like him like him.' Brittany said, thoroughly enjoying herself.

'Are you talking about Dave? Cause that's kinda nasty if you think of it Britt, he's just our producer, and we all spent a lot of time with him...?' Jeanette said, completely missing what Brittany was getting at.

'NO! Jeanette, do you seriously not get who I mean! I'm talking about you and Simon!' Brittany said.

Jeanette began to blush furiously; 'I don't know what you mean Brittany, I've only known him for a couple weeks, he's my friend. Why, what did you see last night?' Jeanette finished a shade of crimson.

Brittany, enjoying the fact that she was in charge and at large again began with; 'Well, since you spent the most time with him last night, why don't you tell me what you saw. In him?' Brittany smirked.

By this time, Eleanor had come back with a large glass of milk.

'Hey guys, what did I miss from this eventful sleepover?' Eleanor joked, playfully as usual.

'Oh, nothing, Ellie, just that Jeanette here was about to tell us what she thought of her newest best friend, Simon.' Brittany said as the true and rightful leader of the chipettes.

'Britt! I don't think anything of him, he's just my friend, he's really nice to me, and I guess he has a great smile...' Jeanette finished averting eye contact. _Ugh, I hate it when Brittany decides to talk about boys, it never ends well... _She thought to herself.

'Sure you don't. Fine, Ellie, what do you think about it?' Brittany said, changing prey.

'Oh, I don't know Britt, he seemed all right to me!' Ellie said, helping herself to a large gulp of her milk.

'That's not what I mean, Eleanor. You also spent most of the night with a certain somebody, care to explain yourself!' Brittany said pointing her finger in the air for dramatics.

'What?!' Eleanor chocked on a gulp of milk.

'You know what I mean! As you two were off having a good time with those guys, which you obviously have a thing for by the way, I was left with no company at all! Well, except Alvin, but he was such bad company, I would have rathered been alone! What do you two have to say now, huh?' Brittany finished. _Wow, once again, turning the subject back to herself,_ Eleanor thought, _typical Brittany. But that's just how we love her!_

'Well, you seemed to be having a good time with him...' Eleanor stammered.

'Ya, it looked like he was about to tell you something when Simon and I came over to tell you two about Ian. Come to think about it, you guys looked like you were the only two people in the room together, Simon had to say it a couple times before either of you looked away.' Jeanette finished with a puzzled look on her face.

'What was Alvin going to tell you Brittany?' Ellie asked, grateful for the subject change now.

'What do you two mean! He wasn't telling me anything, we were just arguing... As usual with that guy, it's all he can do!' Brittany lied.

'Well whatever you two were arguing about it looked like you were both enjoying it a little too much...' Jeanette pursued, not giving up the subject, and refusing to go back to her and Simon.

'Well, I don't think he was telling me anything important, I don't even think that boys brain works properly.' Brittany said rolling her eyes at the fact that she thought Alvin was so stupid, not giving Jeanette the satisfaction.

'Well, since you two seem to be arguing now, I think I'll lighten the mood by telling you guys something.' Eleanor said bravely._ It's now or never, Ellie, you can do this! And Brittany won't change the subject this time, I'll get it out_! She thought to herself while taking in a big gulp of air. **(A/N: I know Eleanor was kinda brave right? In a maternal way, so I hope this was okay to make her character admit to this so openly.**)

'I think I like Theodore.' She said, with a huge Eleanor smile, hidden by a slight shyness.

'Yea, no offense, Ellie, but we kinda figured that you liked him...' Brittany sighed, turning on Jeanette.

'No, you guys don't get it. I think I like like him. Since I first met him. You know, like love at first sight? I don't know, it could be nothing but it just seemed right to me...' She finished dreamily.

Jeanette just sat there, while Brittany had her mouth wide open, gawking at her sister.

'You mean to tell me, that you, Eleanor, my sister, one of the chipettes, has liked a guy for as long as you've known him, and you didn't tell me!!! How could you do this to me, I'm your sister!' Brittany shrieked, or as much as she could in a whisper since it was well past midnight, and Ms. Miller was sleeping in the room next door to them.

'Well, ya. I guess that's right, but in my defense, I have wanted to tell you guys for about a month now, you know, but I never found the right time. Until tonight. I don't see what the problem is though, he's just Theodore.' Eleanor said, retreating behind her half empty, or in her case, half full glass of milk.

'Ya. Sure. Fine. No big deal. Why would I expect to know something of that importance anyways? It doesn't even matter.' Brittany said, in an unconvincing tone.

'Aw, come on Britt! You know I didn't mean to make you mad.' Eleanor said, giving her sister a hug.

'Ya-' Brittany began, but was interrupted by a knock on their front door.

DIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG DDOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!! came the impatient persons' second attempt to get someone to let them in.

'What the-' Jeanette began.

'Was Ms. Miller expecting someone at this time in the morning or something?' Eleanor stated.

'I don't think she could have been of much use to them at this hour. Especially since she's snoring in the next room...' Brittany said, standing up and moving towards the bedroom door.

'What are you doing Brittany!' Her sister's cried in unison.

'I'm going to see who was at the door.' Brittany said plainly, raising a questioning eyebrow.

'Well, what if it's a murderer!' Eleanor said, grabbing some blankets up to her chin.

'Or burglars!' Jeanette said, while doing the same movements as her younger sister.

'Ya, or maybe Ms. Miller called for some pizza in her dream...' Brittany said, as she walked out to door, and towards the front door.

_Why do I always have to be the brave one, who could it be at the door, should I really open it? What if they were right?_ Brittany thought to herself, but before she could think anything through, she turned the handle and there stood something worse than any murderer or burglar Brittany had ever witnessed in any movie she had ever seen. This man was bald. This man had bad fashion sense. This man was IAN.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-' Brittany hurled.

Just then, her sisters appeared at the top of the stairs with blankets over their heads, and Eleanor carried a bat in her hand. As Ian placed a bag over Brittany, he moved towards the other two sisters.

'Nice to see you three again too.' Ian said, as he placed the other two in old sacks with ease.

_I wonder why that old lady they live with isn't coming to the rescue yet?_ Ian thought as he swung the three small thrashing sacks over his shoulder and made for the front door.

But in the other room, Ms. Miller snored so loudly nothing could disturb her, and since she had ear plugs in as well, it didn't help her girls very much in the end.

In his car, he locked the doors, and untied the tops of the bags enough for the girls to see him as we spoke.

'Hey girls! Did you miss uncle Ian? I sure missed you three **rats!** And since you guys seem to be having a little success right now without me, I decided to well, as you can see, kidnap you three and announce something terrible happened to you because of Dave. So I could finally have the permanent revenge in ruining his career. And making sure you guys don't do exactly what the stupid chipmunks did to me.'

'Why are you boring us with your horrible plan, Dr. Evil?' Brittany said, already feigning boredom very well.

'What are you going to do with us!' Jeanette yelled.

'Dave didn't do anything to you!' Eleanor screamed.

Brittany glared at her sisters to let them know that her plan for acting like this wasn't as bad as it actually was had failed not thanks to them.

Ian decided that this was enough shrill chipmunk, or chipette yells for one night, and gagged the three of them with some fabric he brought for the job.

'GDSHAHHHAFHDAFSSSJFHHHHH!' The three chipettes sounded like they said. And with that, the satisfied Ian turned around and drove off with his three tickets to a better life. Or so he thought.

**A/N: Well there you have it! The next chapter to my story! I know it's not very long, but now that I'm on summer vacay, you guys can count on getting frequent updates from me, and I'm not just saying that this time, I can't leave you guys with a cliffy like this for too long! It would just be a horrible thing to do, and so unlike me! :D **

**Well, I wonder what you guys think should happen now? Any thoughts, post them in a helpful review please! And the sooner I get those, the faster I can do the next chapter, I have a good idea for it... I hope this story doesn't stray too much, but I enjoy writing all this way to much to ever stop, so thanks for reading this and I hope you liked it! Why don't you let me know now, by leaving a very nice REVIEW please! Thanks in advance. :D**


	9. Scheming

**A/N: Hey everyone! Wow, look at this, another chapter already? See how wonderful summer is for this story, I have so much more time to think of awesome new ideas for this story! So you guys get more to read faster compared to every other month! Everyone wins.**

**Well, I hope you guys like this chapter, and forgive me for leaving you at the cliffy from the last chapter... Enjoy this one you guys! Hope you're all having a rocking summer as well!**

_Chapter 9 – Scheming _

Now Alvin Seville used to be an avid horror junkie. He used to live for everything to do with horror, and went through all means to get stuff to do with it. He lived for the thrill of monsters and all the entrails that came with them.

Since he was older now, he wasn't as obsessive as he once was, and everyone, especially Dave was very grateful for the fact that it seemed like another one of Alvin's phases.

But everything he had ever read about or seen in movies had not prepared him for what he was about to see at his front door. See, he was going out for a skateboard for a little while, for lack of a better thing to do since Simon was working on some science experiment in their room, and Theodore was making supper, and bothering them was only fun for so long. _What a waste of a summer vacation_, Alvin thought to himself.

Once he yanked the front door open, he was altogether not prepared for what he saw, Ms. Miller was there on his front porch, or Dave's front porch, though Alvin didn't recognize her right off the bat, since she was screaming her lungs out, and she still had on her sleeping attire, green face mask included.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' She screamed, taking hold of Alvin's strong shoulders and yelling into his face.

Since he was in so much of a shock from this scene, all he could do was stand there with his mouth open, and his eyes wide, until Dave same running over to them, still with his oven mitts on, he was obviously helping Theodore with supper, and practically yanked Alvin out of the way.

'Ms. Miller, Ms. Miller! Calm down! Come inside, please!' spoke Dave, in his most calming voice, ushering the older lady into their home, and onto the sofa in the living room, and closing the front door from all of his fellow neighbors who were now outside on their front porches looking to find the cause of all the commotion.

Once inside, Dave asked her very calmly handing her some coffee he had made Theodore fetch him. _Not that she needs the sugar,_ Dave thought.

'Thank you, David,' began Ms. Miller, slowly gulping down the boiling hot liquid. 'You have to understand, waking up to find them gone this morning was just unbearable.' She tried, as she began sobbing once more. She was now finished the mug of coffee, and forced it into Dave's hands, who handed it to Alvin, who raised an eyebrow, and handed it to Theodore who brought it back to the kitchen.

'After all the time we've spent together I cannot believe anyone would try something like this!' She started again, but loosing all of what was left of her composure and sobbing loudly into Dave's sweater.

'There, there Ms. Miller,' Dave tried. 'Who's gone? What happened last night?'

'Haven't you been paying attention, David! The girls, Eleanor, Jeanette and Br-Br-BRITTANY!!!' She sobbed.

'What? What happened Ms. Miller, are the girls all right?' Alvin said, putting his skateboard down, since the old woman struck a nerve. And the sad part was Alvin didn't know what nerve that was, but he didn't like it being touched, that much was for sure.

'I don't know, Alvin! I woke up this morning and they were gone! Their beds were empty, and not-noth-nothing was left!' She sobbed.

'Fellas, go get Simon, I think we better go have a look over there, since I don't think we'll be getting any more out of Ms. Miller here.' Dave said quietly, patting her back.

'Sure thing Dave,' Theodore said, following Alvin up the stairs.

Once inside their room, Alvin shouted; 'SIMON! Get out here right now, we have to go to the chipettes house, they've been kidnapped!'

'WHAT!' came the unmistakable pitch of Simon's voice, followed by a small explosion from where he was probably situated in the mess of test tubes and experiments going on in his portable lab section of their room.

'What do you mean, Alvin! What happened to them?' said Simon, now in front of his brothers, sporting a white lab coat.

'Come down stairs and find out.' Alvin said, already headed for the door.

Downstairs, Dave told the boys that he should stay here with Ms. Miller and that they would just go over to her house and check it out, see if they could find any clues on their disappearance or anything that may have happened last night.

'Why should we care so much that Brittany ran away anyway?' Alvin asked his brothers once they were out of their house.

'Because, Alvin, it's not just Brittany, and she wouldn't have convinced Jeanette to run away, Jeanette's to smart for that, they must have been kidnapped for sure.' Simon stated, looking ahead towards Ms. Miller's house.

'Ya, I just hope Eleanor and her sister's are all right, do you think they are, Alvin?' Theodore questioned, eyebrows raised.

'Yea, Theo, I'm sure their okay...' Alvin said, although he wasn't so sure himself. _Britt's tough, she can look after her sisters till we find them, _he assured himself._ And we will find them, so I can stop caring to much, it's starting to ruin my image,_ he promised himself, and them.

Once inside the house, since they were chipmunks, their senses were heightened, and they could smell better than Ms. Miller could. Well, probably most people could smell better than her, but well, the chipmunks could smell the best, and right off the bat, they detected a foreign sent from the normal state of the house.

'Wow, I recognize the scent, but I can't place it exactly...' Simon said, moving towards the girls room.

_Maybe we'll find something useful in here,_ Simon thought.

'Yea! Maybe they left something, or the kidnapper dropped something.' Alvin said, getting into a detective mood. _Wow, I hadn't realized I said that out loud_, Simon actually thought this time.

Inside the room, they saw the girls leftover tipi, or what looked like a tipi sort of thing, and some plates full of cake and a glass of milk on the ground, but nothing present to indicate a struggle of any kind.

_Wait a minute, what do we have here,_ Alvin thought finding a small piece of paper on the ground, _ it looks like it was ripped out of a book really fast... This could be the thing we're looking for! _

'Hey, Simon! Look what I found! A piece of paper with something written on it! 'U.I.' Does that mean anything to you?' Alvin said, looking confused at the meaning on the paper.

'Here, let me take a look, Alvin.' said Simon, taking the paper, and adjusting his glasses to focus on the small scrap of paper his older sibling found.

'U.I. Hm... This is definitively Jeanette's hand writing, she was helping me with one of my experiments when she was still living with us, and I had her write down the formulas for most of it, I would recognize it anywhere...' He shook his head, since he started loosing focus on the matters at hand, lost in some distant memory of one particularly wonderful afternoon.

'Hey, guys?' Theodore began.

'Not now, Theodore, Simon's brain is thinking.' Alvin said, shushing his younger brother, completely intent on Simon.

'But, Alvin, I think I know what Jeanette was writing about.' Theodore said, refusing to give up. _Eleanor was taken too, you know! I care just as much as you two! _He thought to himself, not finding the bravery to be like Alvin, and actually say it.

'Okay, Theodore,' Simon began, having more faith in him than Alvin did, 'what do you think the letters, or initials mean?'

'Well, either they mean, 'Uncomfortable Itchiness' or 'Uncle Ian' and since this is a kidnapping, and it's Jeanette we're talking about, I think my instincts are pointing me towards the possibility of the second one.' Theodore finished with a broad smile plastered on his face.

_He simply amazes me sometimes, _Simon thought to himself, noticing Alvin's gawking expression and open mouth.

'Wow, Theo, how did you come up with that one?' Alvin asked, closing his mouth.

'I don't know, I guess I just thought of anyone who might have a problem with our friends, and then who would fit the U.I. that we found, and Ian fit. Or _Uncle_ Ian fit.'

'Nice work, Jean. Very clever.' Simon said, admiring the piece of paper.

'Okay, well now that we know who took the chipettes, how are we going to rescue them?' Alvin said, already concocting a brilliant scheme no doubt.

Or as Simon liked to think of them, half baked ideas, where as Alvin thought of it as, 'challenging the ordinary'. Either way, they would have some plan of action soon, with Alvin thinking about it.

'I think first thing we should do is go back home and show Dave and Ms. Miller what we've found.' Simon said, being reasonable.

'And talk about it over the lasagna I made?' Theodore tried._ No use wasting a perfectly good meal, Ellie wouldn't have wanted it that way,_ Theodore thought.

'Fine,' Alvin began, rolling his eyes, _kinda a waste of time_ 'but then we do things my way.'

Meanwhile the chipettes were just waking up in a cramped dark cellar type room, and it took them some time to realize where they were or what had happened to them.

'Ugh, my head hurts,' said Brittany, 'what happened to me- US.' she corrected herself.

'I'm not sure Britt, but it looks like our old friend Ian tied us up on these chairs, in some poorly lite room.' observed Jeanette,_ more like pointing out the obvious,_ thought Brittany.

'Well, what are we supposed to do now?' Eleanor said. 'Anyone got any bright ideas?'

'Sorry, Ellie, but for lack of light in this room type thing we're stuck in, my mind can't work properly.' Brittany said, already getting cocky.

'C'mon Britt, it won't help us if any one of us starts being difficult.' Eleanor said to her sister.

All three of their chairs were back to back, so they weren't facing each other, but they were formed in a triangle tied up to old chairs.

'Okay, so, we know Ian took us. Ms. Miller probably told Dave, so the chipmunks must know we're here as well... So I would imagine they have called for help... And um, well we should be out of here soon.' Jeanette tried to sound positive, even though she was doing the math in her head, and the possibility of survival or even getting out of her at this point didn't look so good.

'Ya, with Alvin leading them, we might as well get used to the idea of this place.' Brittany said blowing a piece of hair out of her eyes, forgetting to be positive already.

'No, they'll come, you'll see, I know they will, I don't think even Ian is capable of doing something this evil. He's not smart enough.' Eleanor stated, being cheerful.

Just then, some 15 feet away, a door opened, and a flood of bright white light came through, all three of the chipettes were forced to squint they're eyes shut until the light became bearable.

And sure enough, in walked Ian, with a tray of bread and water.

'Hey chippy's!' Ian said, walking over to them with a lantern; 'how do you like your new accommodations? They're kinda like the ones I had to put up with while I was in prison because of your little boyfriends last year.'

He handed each of the girls the food, and they were just able to put it into their mouths, and man they were hungry, especially Eleanor.

'Ugh! Will you never learn! They. Are. Not. Our. BOYFRIENDS!' Brittany shrieked, no longer hungry at the thought Ian presented her with.

'Sure, sure, sweetheart.' Ian said, obviously indifferent on the subject.

'How long are you going to keep us down here?' Jeanette whispered.

'Oh, just long enough until word gets out that Dave can't handle producing anyone anymore, and looses his precious chipmunks to the humane society or something, since he lost you guys, everyone else will think that that's the safest way to keep those three rats safe.' He finished lightly, with an ugly smile on his ugly bald face.

'And what happens when we come back, when you let us out?' Eleanor reasoned.

'Oh, well you'll be sent to the same place as the chipmunks, because by the time you three get out of here, I'll be rich off of the chipmunks fortune, for being their former producer, and you three, along with them will be so last week, no one will bother trying to re-do anything to do with chipmunks, I believe by that time the world will have moved onto talking giraffe's or something.' He then did what this scene would call for, he gave his best attempt at an evil laugh. It was horribly portrayed, and he failed miserably, but the chipettes were all paralyzed in fear.

_Alvin better get his butt in gear, and get us outta here soon!_ Brittany thought as she glared at the man she hated more than anything in the world, even bad fashion sense, and that was saying something.

**A/N: Well, there it is! I know it's not supper long either, but at this rate, who needs long chapters, you guys can just keep getting moderately long ones every few days! Just as good right?**

**Well, what did you guys think of this chapter? I think this story has taken an interesting turn. **

**How do you think the chipmunks should rescue the chipettes? Where should Ian be keeping them? How long before they get out? Tell me what you guys think in a REVIEW! That way, we can skip my brain farts, and then get the next chapter up even faster! YAY! Doesn't that sound like the best idea? It sure does to me, well there you have it, the end of this chapter, all there's left to do is for you guys to REVIEW! Thanks a bunch, I couldn't right this story without all of you guys.**


End file.
